More Than I Appear
by Moonlight Destiny2
Summary: Things aren't as they seem in Jubaan. Serena has one last chance at happiness, but will she be ready to fight for it? Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

More Then I Appear  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness around her. She stared at the roof as the dream she had just had became more and more vague in her mind. *If they ever knew I don't know what I'd do.* she thought. *I was even disappointed when I found out. I'm not strong enough to be the princess.*  
  
Closing her eye's once again Serena took a long slow breath. *I just don't understand it. Why remember being the princess and nothing else? It's like I've forgotten everything but my name.* She giggled and sat up, watching Luna sleep. *If they ever saw how graceful I actually was, or how much I thought things through they'd probably have heart attack's.* She frowned, her good mood displaced. *They can never find out though. Not unless they remember themselves.*  
  
A shrill beeping jarred her out of her thoughts. An image of Amy popped up on her communicator. Quickly Serena grabbed it and locked her bedroom door.  
  
"Serena, are you there!?"  
  
"Yea Amy, what's wrong? Is it the negaverse?"  
  
"We need you at the park now! This thing is huge and we could use your help!"  
  
"I'm on my way." Without a second thought Serena threw her broach in the air. " Moon Prism Power Make Up!!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Mercury! Use your bubble's now! We need cover!" Venus barely managed to dodge out of the way of a razor sharp tentacle just to end up being thrown backwards by a blast to the chest of raw energy.  
  
"Mercury Bubble, Blast!"  
  
"Mars Fire, Ignite!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder, Crash!"  
  
The monster howled in pain and whipped its many tentacles about, trying to seek out what he couldn't see. One managed to knock Mercury into a tree, rendering her unconscious.  
  
Sailor Jupiter threw another blast of power at the monster, enraged that it dare to hurt her friends. "This isn't working! It's already cleared the fog!"  
  
Just as Sailor Mars was about to charge up her attack, Sailor Moon came from seemingly nowhere, causing the beast to hesitate.  
  
"Hey you ugly negaverse creep, how dare you hurt my friends. I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, and on behalf of the moon I will punish you!"  
  
The beast roared and lunged at Sailor Moon. She hadn't expected it to be so quick considering its size, and so hadn't prepared for the possibility of getting hurt. Just as it was closing in, a red blur struck it's chest. Not even waiting for the masked hero, whom she knew would come, to speak his intro, she drew out her moon wand.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
The beast disappeared and in its place lay a man whom they all recognized as one of the people that worked at the mall. After Mercury, who had recovered, made sure the man was all right, the scouts gathered around Sailor Moon.  
  
"What took you so long!?" Sailor Mars shouted, only half meaning it.  
  
Venus shook her head and smiled. "She saved our butts and you know it."  
  
Sailor Jupiter made a silly love struck face and rather dramatically hugged Sailor Moon. "Oh, my hero!"  
  
"Speaking of that," Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask, who stood only a few yards away about to leave, "I need to talk to Tux."  
  
"Oh no you don't! Not without a guard." Sailor Venus stated.  
  
"Or four." Added Jupiter.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Sailor Moon took off her tiara and concentrated her energy into it. Quickly, she threw it in the centre of the four scouts. It seemed to disappear for a moment before reforming around the scouts, binding them together so they couldn't move.  
  
As the scouts shouted curses at her, Sailor Moon ran up to Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"The things I have to do to keep those four off my back." She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Tuxedo Mask tried hard not to show his amusement. "What did you need to say Sailor Moon?"  
  
Her face grew serious so suddenly that Tuxedo Mask at once sobered up. "Look, I know you have a mission to find the Silver Imperium Crystal and will do anything to get it..." She trailed off for a moment and took a deep breath. "But I wanted you to know I also have a mission to obtain the Crystal and regardless of whether your on our side or not when the time comes I won't give it up without a fight."  
  
He smiled to himself. "Brave words."  
  
"Don't dismiss them so easily. I'm more then I appear to be and not at all as weak as you think. If things become desperate I may prove to be more then a match."  
  
Tuxedo Mask gave her a cool look, as if she'd insulted him. "Everyone is more then they appear to be."  
  
A sad look haunted her eyes and her stance went from confident to that of one with a burden much to big to bare. "True. Some more then others." She muttered something about hoping no one would ever remember who the princess was, but Tux couldn't catch it all.  
  
At the mention of the princess Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon's shoulder's and looked at her searchingly. "You know who the princess is? You must tell me!"  
  
She looked down at her boots. "I could never disappoint you like that. Never them."  
  
He shook her in anger. "Tell me!" He shouted.  
  
She pulled herself free of him and headed back over to the scouts to free them. " Heed my warning Tux." She called over her shoulder. "I'll do everything in my power to get my... to get the crystal." With that said, she left with the scouts cursing after her.  
  
Tux shook his head in surprise. *So she has a backbone after all. This could become a problem.* Turning for home, he leapt off into the dark to get some rest.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Darien sat in the park trying hard not to smile. He had heard Serena and her friends sitting not too far behind him for the last half hour and was very interested in their recent discussion.  
  
The group had gone to the park to relax and enjoy the bright day and had ended up playing Truth or Dare. They had done everything from ask who the best kiss was from to daring someone to pretend they were insane and approach strangers with some obscene comment. It wasn't until Rei had been dared to pretend to be a dancer that they noticed Darien. It was Serena's turn to be dared and, unaware that he could hear them, they had told her she had to sneak up to him and kiss him.  
  
Darien had never denied his feelings for Serena, but knowing she wasn't interested - yet - he hadn't pursued her. He was happy just to be near her. *This should be interesting.*  
  
"Why him!?" Serena whispered heatedly.  
  
Rei laughed and turned to Mina. "I think we have ourselves a chicken." The group started to flap there arms and make chicken noises.  
  
"Fine!" Serena hissed. "But you never said I had to kiss him on the lips." Silently she made her way towards Darien.  
  
If he hadn't known she was coming, he would have completely been taken by surprise. However, since he knew, he was able to turn to face her when she leaned over the side of the bench, eye's closed, to kiss him on the cheek. Her soft lips found his and no sooner had they touched when Serena's eye's flew open in shock.  
  
She was so shocked that she lost her balance, falling on the bench, but mostly on Darien. He smiled down at her as she scowled in his lap. "This is just great." She said angrily, getting up. "The things I have to do to keep those four off my back."  
  
Darien had a flashback of Sailor Moon saying the exact same thing. He studied Serena more closely as she got up. Same hair, same body, same personality, same face.... He couldn't believe he hadn't seen it before. Serena was Sailor Moon. It all kind of made sense, actually.  
  
"Champion of justice..." He whispered without thinking.  
  
Luckily, Serena hadn't heard him. "Well, get it over with." She folded her arms and tapped her foot. Darien looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"Get what over with?"  
  
"I know you have some rude comment just waiting to get out. Anything you have to say can't possibly embarrass me more then I already am." A faint blush stained her cheeks.  
  
Darien smiled and stood. He absolutely towered over her, her head didn't even come to his shoulder. She looked up at him expectantly, the blush becoming more noticeable. *Lets make this interesting* "I have nothing to say to you Meatball Head. Except that I owe you one."  
  
A look of confusion crossed her face. "Owe me one what?"  
  
He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, then turned and headed for the arcade. "Never mind, looks like the debt's repaid. See ya" He called over his shoulder.  
  
Serena stood in complete shock, staring after him.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" Mina said. Serena turned to her friends. She hadn't even noticed they had come up. Lita whistled and Amy, being the hopeless romantic type, smiled.  
  
Rei studied her friend closely, noticing the blush and the dazed look. "So Serena, looks like you like Darien a lot more then you let on."  
  
"I... I do not!!"  
  
"Why did you hesitate then? If you didn't like him you would have answered right away." Lita teased. Mina nodded in agreement.  
  
Yea Serena, looks like there's more to this whole Darien thing then you'd have us believe."  
  
"Would you knock it off!" Serena yelled. "There's nothing between... it's none of your business anyway. I'm going to the arcade!" She stormed off, leaving the scouts to stare after her.  
  
Amy looked to Mina. "Do you think we should remind her that's where Darien went?"  
  
"No way!" Mina laughed. "But I definitely gotta see this!" She grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her towards the arcade, the others following after.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Serena stormed into the arcade and sat down at a vacant stool. Her head hit the counter with a thunk. "Gee Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
Serena looked up and gave a weak smile to Andrew. "No, it's nothing."  
  
"So, what have you been doing today?" He asked as he set down a coke in front of her, nodding to the four girls that had just come and sat at the far booth. *Now why didn't they sit by Serena? Something's up.*  
  
"Kissing innocent people in the park." Serena froze and turned to come face to face with Darien. He smiled and chuckled.  
  
Andrew looked at Serena in shock. "Is he serious?"  
  
"We were playing truth or dare and they dared me to kiss him." She explained. "It was supposed to be on the cheek, but he turned."  
  
"How was I supposed to know she would be attacking people with her lips?"  
  
Serena glared at him. "I wasn't attacking people with my lips." Her eyes flashed angrily. "Besides, that doesn't explain why you kissed me again!"  
  
Andrew's jaw dropped open in shock. "Wha...what?!"  
  
Darien laughed at Andrew's expression. "What's wrong Andy, you look like you've seen a ghost." He laughed.  
  
"Darien would never do something so unpredictable." Andrew shook his head clear, deciding this was some big joke on him. "I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"What!?" Serena turned to Darien. "Now everyone thinks I'm a liar! This is all your fault." She stood and stamped her foot. "Andrew I'm telling the truth!"  
  
"Sorry Serena, but whatever joke this was, it's over now." Andrew said, wiping the counter. Darien stood and stepped up to Serena, placing one hand on her waist and using the other to tilt her chin up.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Serena whispered. Her heart was pounding so fast she thought it would burst from her chest.  
  
"Shut up." Darien smiled. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed Serena, letting it last much longer then in the park. He stepped back and looked at Andrew, who had froze in shock. "Andy, I'm surprised at you. You should get more proof before accusing someone of being a liar. Well, it's been fun, but I've got things to do." He turned and stepped out the door, heading for home. 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I forgot to put this up on the first chapter so, I'll do it now. This is an alternate reality fic. It takes place after Zoisite and Malachite appeared, but for the purposes of my story, Sailor Venus is already with the scouts and none of them know the crystal holders. I don't like authours notes so I usually won't write them. Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serena dragged her feet as she headed towards the Cherry Hill temple. It was the day after the scene in the arcade, and so far, it hadn't been going well. She had ran out of the arcade in persuit of Darien, but it was as if he had disappeared into thin air. She had ran to the park in hopes of finding him there, desperate for an explanation, but to no avail. Discouraged she had gone home. That night, she had dreamed of warm arms and tender embraces.  
  
At school, Serena had been more distracted then usual. Not wanting to have to put up with the teasing she knew would come from the scouts, she had instead chosen to eat lunch at a fast food place with Molly. While they talked and ate, Serena had began to realize just how much she had actually missed her friend. Molly hadn't outright said anything, but she had hinted that she also felt the gap.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I can't believe Melvin! The nerve of that guy, thinking I had a crush on him!!" Molly scowled as she sat down at a booth with her food. Serena giggled and sat across from her. "Don't laugh Serena! It's not funny. Remember when he had a crush on you? And said that you only pretended not to like him because you didn't think he would date you?" Serena's smile fell and she glared at her friend,  
  
"You know that was a lie Molly!" She shouted. "You got it all backwards. The day I like Melvin is the day I stop eating food." To make her point she took a dramatic bite of her cheeseburger. "Mmmmm, good." She said with her mouth full.  
  
Now it was Molly's turn to giggle. "Serena..." she burst out laughing again. Finally, heaving a sigh, she calmed down enough to try again. "Serena, I sure have missed this. It's been a while since we've spent time together. Ever since you helped me through..." She chose not to finish the sentence and instead started eating her fries.  
  
Serena's eyes grew sad. She knew what Molly ment. She was talking about Nephlite. * Oh Molly. I know you loved him, but some things just don't work out. I wish I could tell you how much he loved you too, but to do that I would have to explain how he went against Beryl. I'm sorry Molly. I can't tell you I'm Sailor Moon. Not to keep a secret, but to keep you safe.* She watched her friend take a sip of her drink.  
  
"I've missed you too Molly. More then you could possibly know. You'll always be my best friend." Molly looked at Serena doubtfully. "No one will ever replace you!" Serena promised, as she reached over and hugged her friend. Molly smiled brightly.  
  
"We better hurry and eat Serena, or we'll be late for class."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
After school, Luna had told Serena there was a scout meeting at Rei's temple. That's where she now headed. Luna had gone ahead to tell the scouts Serena would be there shortly. Turning the corner, Serena soon came to the temple steps. For a moment, she just stood still and gazed at the flowers planted around the temple grounds. Clearing her mind and pasting a fake smile on her face, she headed up and into the temple.  
  
"Hey girl." Lita smiled as Serena entered. "Did you have a good lunch with Molly?"  
  
"Yeah, it was great. Sorry I didn't eat with you guys." She smiled appologetically.  
  
"It's ok Serena." Amy smiled at her friend. "We know you have other friends besides us. It wouldn't be very fair to hog all of your time."  
  
Mina stood and walked to the window near Serena, where Artimis sat with Luna. Silently she picked him up and began to pat his head, something she only did when she was really nervouse. "Yeah Sere, we wouldn't expect you not to live your own life as well as one as a scout." She said distractedly. Serena sat down beside Rei at the low table in the room.  
  
"Alright, whats going on?" She narrowed her eyes, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Mina sighed and sat by Amy. "They're smarter then we planned. With Jedite and Nephlite, things were almost always predictable. Then when Malachite and Zoisite entered the picture, we figured they would only go after people they thought would have the Rainbow Crystal's. Last night, that man had absolutely nothing to do with a crystal." Lita nodded and sat across from Rei.  
  
"We think it was a distraction. To get our attention away from whatever they were doing. We think they have another crystal." Lita shook her head.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "How many is that now?"  
  
"We aren't sure it..." Luna started.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask has one, and if what we think is true, the Negeverse now has five." Luna answered.  
  
*Six. Six of them are lost to us. Only one crystal left.* Serena hung her head in thought. *I have to drop this ditz act, there's no time for it. I'm their leader, and now I have to take that job seriously. If the Negeverse gets the crystal's, the world is doomed.* Raising her head, Serena stood and faced all four scouts. They looked up at her, confused.  
  
"We must find the last crystal holder. When we get the seventh crystal, I think we should draw Zoisite into a trap. She's the one with the biggest temper and the easiest of the two to fool. Somehow, we need to trick her into giving us the five crystal's they have, or take them." The group stared at her in shock. "As for Tuxedo Mask's crystal... we'll just have to make a plan later." Serena was staring out the window at the tree's, deep in thought.  
  
Luna finally shook off her surprise and smiled up at her charge. "Serena I'm so proud of you! Finally, you've decided to take your scout duties seriously!" Serena looked at Luna sadly. *No Luna, I've decided to stop hiding how seriously I take them.*  
  
Rei looked up at Serena and caught the sadness haunting her eyes. Deciding it was just worry over the situation at hand, she dismissed it and stood along side her leader. She had always been grateful for Serena's friendship, but now she truly respected her as a leader of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Do you have a plan Serena?"  
  
"Rei, do you think you could do a fire reading to find the holder of the seventh Rainbow Crystal?"  
  
"I can try." Rei nodded.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
An hour after she had left, Rei walked into the main room she had left the scouts in. They all turned to her and were about to ask what she had seen, when they saw her face. Mina stood and rushed over to her friend, worried.  
  
"Rei? What's wrong? What did you see?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Malachite smiled as he made his way towards the throne room. *Finally, five of the crystal's are ours! In no time, we will obtain the last two and then... the world will belong to the Negaverse.* He chuckled as he turned into the main hall. *That brat Sailor Moon and her four little friends won't know what hit them. Last night was too easy! Like taking candy from a baby. Even Tuxedo Mask was fooled. Soon. Soon they will be nothing but slaves of Beryl.*  
  
Coming up to the throne doors, Malachite warped himself in front of the queen, rather then make his way through the gathered youma. He bowed deeply as she turned to him, hiding the hatred he felt for her. "Queen Beryl, only two of the Rainbow Crystal's are to be yet gained." He stood and waited for her reply.  
  
After a few moments, Queen Beryl nodded in satisfaction. "Very well. I expect you to have them soon Malachite. We have already wasted enough time thanks to those meddling Scouts!" She frowned. "They will soon regret the day they chose to get in our way."  
  
"Yes, Queen Beryl." He bowed once more, then warped to his room. Zoisite sat near the table which held the Rainbow Crystal's, seemingly deep in thought. Realizing someone else was in the room, she came back to reality, seeing Malachite across from her.  
  
"I was waiting for you." She smiled. Malachite grinned as he walked over.  
  
"Don't worry Zoisite, soon the Silver Imperium Crystal will belong to us."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The scouts stared helplessy at Rei, unable to know what was wrong with her. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide and blank. It was like she had just witnessed some terrible sight that no one could comprehend. Which, unknown to them, she had.  
  
Mina had brought Rei over to the table to sit, and she had followed lifelessly. Once she sat, the four confused girls had tried everything to get her to talk, but it didn't work. Rei trembled as she remembered what the fire had shown her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rei sat in front of the fire, making sure she was comfortable. You never knew how long one of these things could take. Raising her hands as if in prayer, she closed her eyes and began to chant.  
  
"Oh sacred flames of Mars, show me that which I seek. Who is the last holder of a Rainbow Crystal? And will the enemy soon be defeated?" The flames began to rise higher, drawing Rei into the inferno.  
  
Things were dark at first, like a perpetual night. After a few moments, a shape began to form in the flames. It was a person. The person was shrouded in shadows, but as time passed, the face became clear. It was the librarian Amy always talked to when she went to study. Rei sighed in relief. She had thought that the flames wouldn't be able to tell her who the holder was, but now that they knew, things would go a lot easier.  
  
Everything went black again, her first question answered. Rei's level of concentration rose. This would be vital information if the fire chose to answer her second question. The darkness consumed her, pulling her to the very center of her being. After what seemed like hours, the darkness faded to be replaced by the image of the Starlight Tower. The image drew closer until Rei was inside of the highest room.  
  
Looking around, she saw the five Sailor Scouts, facing one seriously pissed of looking Zoisite. Sailor Moon held six of the Rainbow Crystal's. Slowly, the image of herself as Sailor Mars, walked up to her and took the crystal's, giving them to Mercury. The four unhindered scouts shouted their attacks, forming a large mass of energy which sped directly to Zoisite.  
  
Zoisite screamed in pain as the energy made contact with her body. She was dead before she hit the floor. Rei moved closer to Sailor Moon, watching as her friend sank to her knees, almost as if in defeat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered two words Rei barely caught. She stared in confusion at her friend. *She said `I'm sorry'? Serena, is this what you hide from us? Do you hurt, everytime you destroy an enemy?* Rei wondered. She looked past Sailor Moon to the other four scouts, who were cheering, completely obliviouse to their leader's emotions. *And we never knew. How much of the Serena we know is an act? Do you do this to protect us, Serena?* She mused.  
  
Sensing that this was not yet the point of the vision, Rei turned back to Sailor Moon. A faint mist was forming behind Sailor Moon's back as she stared sadly at Zoisite's body. The mist solidified into Malachite. He stood over Sailor Moon, his face contorted in rage, his outsretched hand holding a glowing blue dagger made of energy. Rei stared in horror as he grabbed her around her waist roughly, pulling her to her feet and trapping her against him. The four scouts turned as one to congradulate Sailor Moon, but froze in shock when they saw Malachite holding her, the blade now pressed to her kneck.  
  
"For Zoisite!" He yelled as he pressed the dagger into her flesh and drew the edge across her throat. Rei screamed in horror as the scene suddenly vanished. Desperately, she tried to get the vision back, to know if Serena made it, but she couldn't. It was as if the flames were rejecting her, throwing her back to her conscious self.  
  
Rei gasped as her eyes focused on the flames in front of her. She stood and rushed on shaky feet to where her friends sat.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Serena shook her friend, worriedly. "Rei talk! Tell us whats wrong!" She yelled frantically. Rei focused on Serena, tears coming to her eyes. She silently threw her arms around her, glad that the vision had not yet passed. Serena hugged Rei back, but held her at arms length after a few moments. "Rei please, what did you see."  
  
*I can't tell her.* Rei decided. *I'll just have to protect her. I can stop it next time. I'll know what's going to happen, and I'll stop it.* She smiled wanely. "Sorry guy's. The flames were just... too intense." They sighed in relief. "I know who holds the last crystal." Rei stated calmly.  
  
Serena stood, excited. "Who is it? There's no time to waste!"  
  
"It's the librarian. The one you always talk to Amy." Amy shook her head sadly.  
  
"Poor Helen." Amy sighed. Serena put a hand on her friends shoulder sympathetically. Amy smiled at her. "I guess it's time to transform." Serena nodded. All five girls raised their hands into the air.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Sailor Scouts were greeted with odd looks as they ran down the streets of their home towards the library. As soon as they got there, they burst into the doors, earning a few startled glances. The librarian stared at them, then stepped forward to see what was wrong. Amy turned to Sailor Moon, suddenly confused.  
  
"Sailor Moon, how do we get the crystal without the enemy removing it first?" Now the other three scouts were looking at her as well.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what to do." They nodded, trusting in her judgement. Sailor Mercury turned to the librarian.  
  
"Helen, could you possibly spare a moment? We need to talk with you in private." Helen nodded in confusion.  
  
"Very well. There's a room back here." She said shakily as she walked out from behind the desk and headed to the back of the library. The scouts followed until they reached the room. It was mainly an office for the librarians to do filing which only held a desk and a few chairs. The desk was littered with papers and the computer had been left on. She shut the door silently and motioned for those who were by a chair to sit. "How may I help you?"  
  
Sailor Moon took Helen's hand and looked at her comfortingly. "You're in danger right now. We came to help. It's important that you trust us." Helen nodded. "Good. I need you to close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so." Her eyes close slowly. Sailor Moon bit down on her lip in concentration. "You may feel a pull Helen, but whatever you do, don't move or open your eyes." Helen nodded once again.  
  
Sailor Moon released Helen's hand and lifted her tiara from her forehead, letting it float just above her outstreached palm. The tiara was surrounded in a silver light, as the red stone in the center detached and floated above Sailor Moon's other hand. The scouts gasped in shock at this display of power they never knew Serena had. The stone seemed to lose shape as it fell towards Helen's chest, over her heart. Helen grimaced when it entered her body, her expression turning to pain as it passed through, pulling with it, the seventh Rainbow Crystal. The red stone solidified again and settled back into the tiara, which Sailor Moon placed back on her head. Reaching out, she almost gracefully took the crystal from the air and smiled at Helen. "It's alright now, open your eyes."  
  
Helen opened her eyes and stared in wonder at the crystal held in the heroins hands. "Did that come from... from me?" The girl before her nodded. Helen fainted right on the spot.  
  
"Lita, can you put her in one of the chairs? She'll probably wake up and think this is a dream." Sailor Moon turned to her friend, detransforming as she did so. The others followed suit, still shocked at her power. Lita carefully took Helen from Serena, who had caught her as she fell, and placed her in a comfortable position on the chair. Serena fell to one knee in exhausted, trembling as she tried to stand.  
  
The four girls in the room rushed to her, helping her up. "Serena are you ok?" Mina asked, fearing for her friend.  
  
"Fine. Just tired."  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go to my apartment." Lita lifted Serena and headed for the door, followed by the other three girls.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched with a heavy heart as Serena was carried away. The urge to rush up to her, to hold her and tell her she had done good and that she would be fine, was almost consuming. The fact that she had gotten the last undescovered crystal didn't even bother him. Silently, he turned and lept off into the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rei opened Lita's apartment door quickly, helping the others take Serena to the sofa. Lita set her down carefully, ignoring her whispers not to worry. The four girls took a seat by Serena, worry evident in their eyes. Amy cleared her throat and reached for Lita's cordless phone.  
  
"I'll call our parents and tell them we're staying here for the night." She told them as she began to dial Mina's number first. "That way they don't worry." The others nodded.  
  
"Would you like some tea? I sure could use some after seeing that." Lita said nervously as she started for the kitchen. The others nodded once again. The girls sat silently for a while, listening to Lita moving around the kitchen and Amy talking quietly on the phone. Serena turned to look at her friends, guiltily. She knew what they were thinking. She faced Rei, knowing the others wouldn't have the nerve to ask. She was right.  
  
"Sere…where did you learn that…power?" Rei whispered. Serena looked to the window again.  
  
"What can I say guys? I practiced. I practiced on my own for a long time. Testing my limits. I know I hid it from you but…" She was cut off by Mina.  
  
"You lied to us." She stated, coldly. Tears sprang to her eyes. She had always trusted Serena, always known Serena would stick up for her no matter what. It hurt her deeply that her best friend was someone she didn't even know. "How much of the you that we always saw was you?"  
  
"It was all me Mina! Things were just added." Serena moved off the couch and knelt before her friend, taking her hands in both of her own. "I never lied to any of you. I just kept back some things. It was for your protection, trust me!"  
  
"Protection from what?" Mina murmured.  
  
"From…" Serena let go of Mina and stood, walking to the balcony and fingering one of the fern plants that hung near the sliding doors. "From the truth." She whispered. "I'm sorry guys, I have to get away from you for a while." Serena ran out onto the balcony and jumped to one of the near, low rooftops, landing on her feet and jumping down to the streets. Within moments, she had disappeared from view. The scouts were now crowded on the balcony, watching the spot they had last seen her.  
  
"We need to talk." Rei said quietly. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Darien walked down one of the many dimly lit paths in the park near his apartment. The night was perfect. He admired the flowers and the trees as he passed them. Rounding the bend, he looked over to the bench and wasn't at all startled when he saw Serena sitting there. Stealthily, he snuck closer to her, making sure she couldn't hear. He only got close enough to clearly hear her words, then stood still, listening.  
  
"…not fair to them. They have a right to know the truth about their princess. I can't keep pretending I don't know who it is." Darien stiffened as he heard her words. Serena hung her head, putting it into her hands. He could hear that she was crying, but for some reason, stayed where he was. "Why do things have to be like this? I've accepted the fact that I have to be Sailor Moon, but to be her? Why must I be her as well?" She choked back the sobs that were now shaking her body, hugging herself as if it were suddenly freezing.  
  
Darien watched Serena, confused as to what she was talking about. He replayed her words over and over in his head, trying to get a clue as to what she meant. Then he found several. He thought back to his dreams of the princess. Her golden hair, done in Serena's style. And her voice, the same as Serena's. *Of course! How could I not notice? It's the same as when I figured out she was Sailor Moon.* He shook his head in wonder. How was it he hadn't figured it out sooner? When he thought about it, it began to make sense. Her identities must be protected by some kind of magic, the same as his. You could only figure out who it was if something they did or said triggered something in the right part of your memory. He smiled at the idea of his princess being right under his nose. He was glad it was Serena, it would have been awkward to tell the princess he loved someone else.  
  
Walking over to Serena, he again grew confused. Why was she so upset about being the princess? He stopped again in thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
At the mention of the princess Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon's shoulder's and looked at her searchingly. "You know who the princess is? You must tell me!"  
  
She looked down at her boots. "I could never disappoint you like that. Never them."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Darien stared at her, surprised. *You think you're a disappointment?…Serena.* He shook his head and silently sat beside her as she wept. "You know, when you cry under the moon you make the stars fall." Serena immediately stopped crying and straightened.  
  
"What?" She looked away, trying to hide her tear stained face, even though her voice was wavering.  
  
"It's true." He smiled down at her. "They're like the moon's tears. Sad because you're sad." He reached out and turned her face to the sky. "Just watch." He murmured.  
  
As if by magic, a shooting star flew across Serena's vision. She watched it in awe, and when it was gone, turned to Darien. "Did you…?" He smiled.  
  
"Told you." Darien took his hand away from her face and leaned back on the bench. "Don't be sad Serena. After all, you're more then you appear to be, right. I assume that means stronger too." He laughed at her confused expression. "For someone who say's they may be more then a match for Tuxedo Mask, you sure are swayed easily."  
  
"What are you talking about Darien?" Serena frowned. *How did he find out who I was? And how did he hear my conversation with Tux?*  
  
"What name is it you hate most?" He asked, ignoring her question. "Serena? Sailor Moon? Or is it Serenity?" Serena gasped in shock. She got to her feet swiftly, staring at him as if he had grown two heads. He stood beside her and took her hands in his. "Despite what you may think, you would never be a disappointment as the princess. I'm happy that it's you." He let one hand go and formed a perfect rose, handing it to her. She gazed at him, astonished. A faint blush spread across her cheeks and tears rose in her eyes.  
  
"But I'm not strong enough. I could never…" He placed his finger over her lips, shushing her.  
  
"You are strong enough. You've proved it many times." Darien stepped back from her and turned to leave. "I know you can't tell your scouts who you are without them figuring it out first, but stop hiding who you are as Serena. Even if Serena resembles the princess so much." As he walked away, he could hear her whispering thank you. Turning the bend he had come around, he headed back to his apartment. *Don't worry Serena. I'll always' be there for you.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Serena walked into the apartment, making sure not to make too much noise. The others were already asleep. On tip-toe, Serena made her way to Rei, who slept on the couch. *I know you hid whatever you saw in the fire, but I have to know what scared you so bad.* She thought. Reaching out her hands, she placed them each to Rei's temples, letting her mind become focused and tuned to Rei's thoughts. After a moment, Serena saw exactly what the fire had shown Rei.  
  
Pulling back her hands in shock, Serena stifled a cry as tears coursed down her cheeks. *Oh Rei, I shouldn't have done that. I should've trusted you to tell me if you thought you needed to. On the other hand, it will be easier for you if I know and can talk with you about it. Don't worry Rei, it's only a possible future, not a definite one. I won't leave you guys like that.*  
  
Serena lay down beside Mina, giving her body over to sleep. *Tomorrow we'll call Luna. Then we'll all talk.* 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for the reviews I've gotten and thank you to those of you that took the time to write one up. I can't help but smile when I read that someone liked my story. Some may not know it, but it's a big influence on whether or not we get inspired enough to continue. I'll try to update as often as I can. Anyway, back to my new chapter. Thanks again!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lita awoke to the smell and sound of someone making breakfast. She smiled at the thought that one of her friends cared enough to give her a break from cooking for everyone else. She inhaled the sent of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and fresh orange juice. *Wow, whoever's cooking is going out of their way!*  
  
Deciding to get up, she stretched her arms and legs and stepped onto her fuzzy blue rug. Grabbing her robe, she threw it on and walked to the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw Serena, setting the table and placing the food in the centre. She glanced at the clock, then back at her friend, letting the shock fade from her face and replacing it with a smile. Serena turned to her and smiled, placing the last item on the table.  
  
"Hey Lita." She greeted. "How are you feeling this morning? You looked a bit worn yesterday." Her smile faded. "In fact… All of you did. I can't help but think it had something to do with me and what happened at the library." She stated bluntly, turning back to hang the apron she borrowed on a hook by the stove.  
  
Lita was somewhat surprised by her friends rationalizing. *She's right.* Lita shook her head sadly. *Oh Serena. We haven't been fair to you at all… we're acting like you're a stranger to us.* She moved over to the table and sat down. "I'm sorry."  
  
Serena walked back to Lita and hugged her friend tightly. "Lita. I know all of you were surprised by what happened, and I don't blame you at all. There's no need to apologise, but thank you anyway."  
  
"Serena?" Lita hesitated. "How much of the Serena you showed us all, was actually you?" Serena released her and headed to the living room.  
  
"I think everyone will want to be present when I answer that, Lita." She walked into the room and stepped up to the closest two people. Shaking them slightly, she gently woke them before waking the third. "Breakfast is ready guys. If you don't get some now I can't promise I won't eat it all myself!" She giggled.  
  
The three girls immediately got up and headed into the kitchen. Serena sat down and waited for everyone else to finish putting their food on their plates before she stacked things on her own. Amy watched her friend in silence and smiled. "At least her appetite is the same." She giggled.  
  
Mina laughed as well. She had had time to think things over last night and had decided that Serena was always going to be her best friend. She trusted her with her life. The giggles around the table died down as Lita repeated her question, deciding to get that out of the way first. Everyone kept their eyes on their plate as they waited for an answer.  
  
Serena sighed and set down her fork. "Well, everything about me you know is who I am. Small things were hidden or exaggerated, but that's it." She reluctantly turned her eyes to her friend. "I'm not a klutz, or a ditz, or a cry baby. Those things were… they were roles I acted out to hide my true self – the deepest part of me – from you no matter what." She raised a hand to silence the upcoming questions. "Please. Don't ask me why. Just trust me." She waited until they nodded before she continued. "As for some of the things I hid… All I can tell you is that I am more then I appear. I won't hide anymore. I trust you guys."  
  
Rei and the other girls looked at each other, sharing an unspoken agreement. They trusted her as well. All of them hugged Serena tightly.  
  
Breakfast passed with the usual chatter for the girls, occasionally compliments on Serena's cooking were voiced. Her food was actually quite good.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Luna walked the streets, searching for a clue as to where Serena could be. She knew something was up, but couldn't seem to find any of the scouts. Every single one of their usual hangouts led to a dead end. Turning the corner to the Jubaan park, Luna's eyes flashed in relief as she saw Artimis walking down one of the various paths scattered around the area.  
  
Artimis turned to look at the breathless feline quickly approaching and stopped in his tracks, waiting for her to catch up. As soon as she had, the two hid behind a bush. "Luna? What is it?"  
  
"Have you seen the girls lately Artimis?" Luna asked.  
  
"No, not since yesterday." He frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Luna looked around nervously. "I need to find them. I feel like something important is happening. I looked everywhere."  
  
"Did you check their homes?"  
  
Luna blushed and put a paw behind her ear. "Uhh… hahaha… I guess that slipped my mind."  
  
She nervously laughed. Artimis just smiled and shook his head. Wordlessly, he headed toward Amy's house, since it was the closest.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lita opened the door and let in the two exhausted felines. The giggling in the living room ceased as they entered and all eyes turned to them. Luna and Artimis sat in the middle of the group and glared at the smiling faces around them.  
  
"Finally!" Luna yelled. "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you guys? You know, if you really took your duties seriously then you would inform us of your wherabouts at all times. I mean the nerve of…" She was cut off as Serena began to giggle.  
  
"Luna." Luna stopped her ranting and stared up at her charge, not seeing what was so funny. Serena placed a closed fist in front of the feline and slowly opened her hand. Luna gasped as she saw the crystal.  
  
"How did you…?" She was shocked.  
  
Rei smiled and picked up the crystal. "You should have seen her Luna. Serena did great. She pretty much got this on her own." Luna looked up at Rei, startled.  
  
"You can't be serious! On her own? What of the enemy? How did you get it away from them?"  
  
Amy explained the entire story to Luna, making sure not to leave anything out. When she finished, Luna was looking up at Serena with a mixture of confusion and hurt. "Why wouldn't you tell me Serena? I may have been able to help you practice your techniques." Seena picked up the cat and placed her in her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry Luna. But at the time I just wasn't ready." Serena hung her head and faught back the tears. "Please forgive me?" It was a request to them all, not just Luna. *Why should they forgive me?* Serena felt a lump rise in her throat. *I've done nothing but be dishonest to them since this whole Sailor Moon thing started.*  
  
Mina, who was sitting beside her, reached over and hugged her friend. "Of course Sere. We forgive you." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
After a few hours of talk and planning, mostly done by Luna, Serena and Rei, the chatter went to matters of who would make what for lunch. The others all decided to test out Serena's new found cooking ability's (or so they said) and sent her into the kitchen. Although Lita did have to drag her half way there and make her feel guilty enough to comply. As Mina went on about some movie she wanted to see, Rei got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Rei." Serena beckoned her friend over to the table and sat across from her, also grabbing a glass and some juice. Rei waited for whatever it was Serena wanted to say, but after waiting a few moments, became impatient.  
  
"What is it Meatball Brains?" She joked, half in fun and half annoyed.  
  
Serena had been waiting to come up with the right words, but decided she may as well get it over with. "I saw your vision." Rei stopped halfway through taking a drink and set her glass down. Fear was evident in her face. Serena quickly continued. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I was scared." Tears welled up in Rei's eyes as she remembered the vision. "What good would it have done to tell anyway?" She shook her head and suddenly rushed to her friend, hugging her tightly. "Oh Rena, I don't wanna lose you! That vision was so horrible!" Serena hugged her friend back.  
  
"I know Rei. I saw. Now that we know, we'll be ready. The vision was only a possible future, not a definite one. Besides, our plan is fullproof. You yourself came up with the defense tactics." Rei nodded.  
  
"But are we ready? I mean, tonight just seems so soon."  
  
"We have to be."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Serena turned the corner to the arcade. It was only 1:30 and the group had decided to have a few hours to themselves before the big battle. They had all split up and gone their separate ways, happy to have time to relax. The arcade doors slid open and Serena walked to the counter without even looking up. Sliping onto a stool, she decided to wait until Andrew finished checking on the games before ordering.  
  
"Why so glum Meatball Head." A voice beside her chuckled. She turned to face Darien. A faint blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
She had always thought that she hated Darien, but his latest actions had caused her to rethink all the times they had fought. After some time of puzzling through the matter, she had noticed a few things she never would have considered. Everytime they had faught, Darien had been smiling. That may not sound big, but if you think about it, who smiles when they're truly in a fight? Thinking back to the kiss at the park, she remembered how gentle and sweet it had been. It was like he had wanted it to be perfect for her. And the kiss in the arcade also provided things to think on. It was like he didn't care who saw, and was actually daring someone to say something. She had also realized that she hadn't pulled back either times. Not to say she responded, cause she didn't, but it wasn't like she had discouraged it either. As she watched him, she also thought back to the night before. The things he had said had really helped her pull through some things. She was curious as to how he knew all of her identities, but grateful for the fact she no longer needed to hide.  
  
It hadn't been till she had almost reached Lita's apartment that she had realized he was Tuxedo Mask. After thinking all these things through, she finally knew how she felt about him. After denying it for so long, she was ready to admit to herself that she loved him. In a way, she always had, even before she met him. When they had run into each other for the first time, she had felt so complete. Like nothing could ever hurt her again. Now, as she watched the grin on his face spread, she knew she would never love another this much. He had somehow found a way into her heart, and he was there to stay.  
  
Deciding to change the subject, she turned to face him. "I think we should talk. In private." Serena made a point of looking around at the people in the crowded arcade. Darien nodded and grabbed her hand, leading a surprised blonde out of the arcade and into the alley. Transforming into Tuxedo Mask, he wordlessly lifted her into his arms and jumped onto the roof, heading towards his apartment. He smiled as Serena reflexivly threw her arms around him in fright of the sudden distance between her and the ground.  
  
He loved playing the mysterious type. 


	6. Chapter 6

Serena blushed as Tuxedo Mask landed on the apartment balcony. *I just realize I love him and I'm already in his arms? This is insane. Fate is definitely tempting me. I hope he doesn't see me blushing like this. I feel like a tomato.* She was jarred back to reality as he released her and opened the sliding glass door to the apartment.  
  
As she followed him inside, he transformed back into Darien and led her to the living room. He waited for her to sit before he seated himself across from her in a comfy looking chair. Silence enveloped the room since neither wanted to start talking first.  
  
Serena looked around the apartment as she thought of what to say. It was pretty big so it must have cost him a lot for rent. The living room had a fluffy creamy white coloured sofa and two matching chairs placed around a dark mahogany coffee table. The carpet was dark green and the walls were white with a few posters and a couple paintings placed around. The kitchen was visible from behind a counter in front of her and a short hall to the left led to a bathroom and his bedroom. A bookcase that matched the coffee table was off to the side, filled with all sorts of books except for the third shelf, which held a cd player and a few other items. Behind her was a desk, which had obviously seen a lot of use lately since you couldn't even see the top, and a lamp. Against the opposite wall was a tv stand with a tv and a vcr. The glass doors of the balcony still stood open, but it was a nice day outside so it didn't matter. Plants were scattered around the apartment in every room.  
  
Serena's eyebrows rose as she took in the sight. It was a surprisingly nice apartment. She had always figured, well, she thought all guys would be slobs. Then again, the only other room she had seen belonging to a guy was her brothers, so she guessed it didn't count. Realizing it had been silent for quite a long time, she looked over to where Darien sat. She turned beet red as her eyes met his. *Has he been looking at me this entire time?* She wondered.  
  
Darien watched as Serena looked over his apartment. He knew what she wanted to talk about. She wanted to know how he knew her other identities and why he had said what he had the other day. He watched, amused, as she turned back to him and blushed a deep red. She was so beautiful and didn't even realize it. He had noticed she had been blushing a lot around him since the incident at the park and he hoped it meant that she was starting to like him. He wouldn't tell her he loved her yet. Not until she was the one to bring that subject up. Serena cleared her throat nervously. *Here it comes.* He smiled.  
  
"Umm…I wanted to talk to you about…" She trailed off and lowered her eyes. "About the Serenity thing."  
  
"It's not a thing…It's you." Darien interrupted. "Whether you like it or not, you are Serenity and no matter how much you try to deny it, it doesn't change a thing. Why are you so upset about it?" His voice was gentle and the way he asked her made her feel like she needed to tell him.  
  
Tears came to her eyes. "I shouldn't be her!" She said it a little more loudly and bitterly then she had meant and knew by the startled expression on Darien's face that he hadn't expected her to be so emotional about it. "I don't deserve to be her." Her voice became more quiet. "I'm a failure at everything and if I become the princess then I'll just be what I always knew I was." She stopped and put her face in her hands. Darien leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched her.  
  
"And that is…?" He softly asked.  
  
"A disappointment." The words were forced out and as soon as they were said Serena began to cry. Darien stood and kneeled in front of her, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly as she wept. "I'd let them all down. I know it."  
  
"You're talking about your Scouts aren't you?" Darien whispered. Serena didn't reply, she only nodded. "Serena…have you ever let them down before?"  
  
She pulled away from him slightly so she could look into his eyes. "The Silver Millennium was destroyed. I couldn't protect them then. How can I protect them now?"  
  
"Because you'll be ready this time." Darien replied. He didn't remember anything from the silver Millennium but his princess, but from dreams he had had, he knew of the last battle. He also knew no one could have stopped the Negaverse. By the time the attack was discovered it was too late for anyone to do anything.  
  
"But that's just it! I'm not. I can't do this alone."  
  
"You won't do it alone. Your Scouts will be by your side…and so will I." Serena hugged him tightly once again.  
  
"How did you know?" She whispered.  
  
Darien chuckled. "It wasn't hard to figure out once I had enough clues. Mostly, it was because you had repeated something you said as Sailor Moon that day in the park. Once that happened, I just…knew." He smiled as she pulled away to look at him again.  
  
"So…you're Tuxedo Mask. I never even considered it could be you. Now that I know it is though, I guess I'm relieved. I'm glad." Serena blushed and lowered her eyes. "I mean…"  
  
"It's ok Meatball Head. I know what you mean." He playfully yanked on one of her pigtails before standing and going into the kitchen. "Would you like some lemonade?"  
  
Serena watched him go, almost wishing he had stayed by her. "Sure." Darien came back a few minute later with two glasses and handed her one. She thanked him and took a sip as he sat beside her and leaned back into the cushions. "This is really good." She took another big swallow. Darien didn't answer, but just nodded and watched her. Serena's thoughts drifted as she looked at the time on the vcr. *Only an hour until the Senshi and I have to meet up. Its been that long already?* She frowned as she thought of their chances of winning the crystals. Suddenly she remembered something and turned back to Darien.  
  
"Your Rainbow Crystal." She said hurriedly.  
  
"What about it?" He smiled as she pouted and placed both their drinks on the table.  
  
"I need it." She reached out and took his hand in both of hers. "Please?"  
  
*This is gonna be fun.* Darien smiled as he placed his free hand in front of her and formed the crystal in it. "What, this?" He asked innocently. "What ever happened to 'not giving it up without a fight'? I'd say you were challenging me for it that day. I think I should accept. After all, according to you, you're 'more then a match'." He chuckled as Serena's eyes grew huge.  
  
"You mean you want me to fight you for it?" She stared at him in disbelief as he nodded. Glancing at the clock nervously, she saw that only five minutes had passed. *Do I have time?* She bit her lip and looked at Darien again. *Do I have a choice?* She didn't.  
  
"We can fight on the top of this apartment. It's the tallest building in this area so we shouldn't draw any attention." The crystal disappeared back to where he kept it as he stood and headed to the balcony.  
  
Serena stood and followed him. "I can't believe this." She muttered. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon frowned as she got ready to fight. "I can't believe you're making me do this Darien." Tuxedo Mask just laughed.  
  
"I'm not making you do anything Meatball Head. You're the one that challenged me, remember?"  
  
Sailor Moon just shook her head and removed her tiara. "I don't want to hurt you Tux."  
  
"I'm glad to see you're confident." He smirked and drew out a rose. Serena growled as she charged her attack.  
  
"Moon tiara magic!" She yelled as she threw the discus. Tuxedo Mask retaliated by throwing his rose at the glowing orb. They collided and both clattered to the ground. Without a word, Tuxedo Mask raised one hand towards Sailor Moon. A rose formed in front of it, only this one was pink. His other hand came up and he positioned both behind the rose as it started to glow. Drawing back his hands, with the rose following, he threw it at Sailor Moon's feet. The rose exploded in a shower of pedals and light, forcing Sailor Moon to look away and shield herself. "What the…" Strong arms grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her side.  
  
"You didn't think throwing a single rose to distract enemies was the only thing I could do did you?" His breath tickled her neck, but she ignored it and concentrated on a way to get free. She had to get that crystal.  
  
His arms were around her shoulders, which gave him a major disadvantage. Ducking out of his hold, she quickly turned and swept her foot out, tripping him. He laughed as she stood and got off his back and onto his feet. "I don't see what's so funny." Sailor Moon growled as she got into a battle stance.  
  
"It's just, if you would have told me I'd be fighting Sailor Moon, and she'd be winning, I would have thought you were crazy." Sailor Moon's lips twitched, but she didn't smile.  
  
"I'm winning?"  
  
"Your call." Tuxedo Mask didn't give her the chance to answer as he lunged forward and threw a punch that she managed to block. The two fought hand to hand until Sailor Moon threw a kick that landed and knocked him back. Not giving him the opportunity to retaliate, she picked up her tiara and charged it for another try.  
  
"Moon tiara magic!" She yelled as she once again threw the discus. It expanded as it flew and when it came close enough to him, it wrapped around his chest, forcing his arms to his side. He was beaten and both knew it.  
  
Sailor Moon detransformed and stood in front of Tuxedo Mask as he did the same. "You let me win." Serena shook her head in disapproval. "Why bother to fight if you planned to lose?"  
  
"A test. To see if you were ready." The tiara vanished and Darien turned to go to the stairs from the rooftop. "I saw the way you watched the clock. You and your Scouts have an attack planned." He waited for her to say something, but when no reply came, he turned and was surprised to see her directly behind him.  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry Darien, but I can't let you follow. I care for you too much." She whispered as she raised a hand to his forehead. "Sleep." She murmured. It was an old trick. One she had learned from her mother. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. Taking the Rainbow Crystal Darien had formed in his hand to give her before they got back to the apartment, and leaving him where he was, she headed to the place the Scouts had picked to meet.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Short I know, but I'm having a bad case of writers block. I have tons of ideas for this story, I just have to find a way to connect them first. If I don't update this in a while, I'll definitely update my other story because a lot of the chapters are already written (I just have to type them out). Thanks to everyone who sends reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyway, I'll try to find a way to get my ideas in order for the next chapter. I plan to have it updated in a few days. (^_^) 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N: I'm back! Thank you for all of the reviews. I was happy when I updated my story to see I had that many! Well, here's my new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zoisite's face turned red from anger as she stared at the message. Reading it over for the fourth time, she screamed in rage and tore the paper into as many tiny pieces as she could, then proceeded to stomp on them. "Those…those ignorant, snide little brats!" She hollered. "How dare they? How dare they think they could insult me like this!" She growled and punched the wall beside her, leaving a dent on the otherwise smooth cavern surface.  
  
The youma that had delivered the message attempted to make its way to the door without drawing her attention, but it was too late. Zoisite turned towards it and shot out a hand in its direction, engulfing it in flames. Even the sound of its pained shrieks gave her no satisfaction and only caused her to become more angered. A door to the side opened and Zoisite was about to attack when she saw who it was.  
  
Malachite calmly walked into the room, taking note of the charred body of a youma on the ground. "What has you so angered?" He casually asked as he crossed to the table that had the crystals placed on it, sitting in one of the nearby chairs.  
  
"That!" Zoisite pointed to the torn and trampled note, her voice filled with fury. Malachite looked at the ruined note and concentrated. The pieces of paper were surrounded in a blue light and the note was once again whole. It formed in front of him and he carefully reached out and took it from the air, reading it silently.  
  
~ It's time you stopped being such a coward and fought us head on Zoisite! Although, we have a 2-3 bet that you send youma because you are to weak to fight yourself. What a laugh it would be if it's true! One of the mighty Negaverse generals…a pushover! We could make a list of the insults we have for you, but it would take way to much time and we want to get down to business. Enough is enough. As the leader of the Scouts, I have a proposition for you. We both want the crystals the other possesses, so I propose a duel. Me and you in the Starlight Tower at 8:00 sharp! The winner gets all of the Rainbow Crystals.  
  
See you at 8:00…unless you're too scared to show.  
  
Signed,  
  
Sailor Moon ~  
  
Malachite raised an eyebrow and placed the note down. "I see." He stood and walked over to Zoisite, standing in front of her. "Are you going to accept?"  
  
"Of course." She growled. "Those brats are gonna pay. No one gets away with insulting me!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon nodded as Mercury confirmed that the youma they had recently encountered had indeed delivered the message. They hadn't been sure how they were going to get the message to the Negaverse at first, but finding the youma attacking people from an alleyway had been a stroke of luck. The Scout's had 20 minutes to get to the tower, so Sailor Moon decided to go over the plan once more.  
  
"This fight is between me and Zoisite, so don't even think of interfering." She looked at them pointedly. "Stay out of it even if I'm losing." The girls were about to protest, but they closed their mouths when she glared at them. "After it's over, we'll try and find a way to join the crystals and get the Silver Imperium crystal." Sailor Moon turned to Luna and Artimis. "You two are to stay in the shadows. That way, if the enemy has something planned, we have you as a back-up." She turned back to the Scouts. "You four will watch these." She handed her crystals to Sailor Mercury, since she was closest. Luna stared at the new crystal, knowing they hadn't had it before.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She asked in amazement.  
  
"I fought Tuxedo Mask for it." The four scouts gasped.  
  
"And you won?" Sailor Venus picked up the new addition and studied it thoughtfully.  
  
"He let me win." At the blank looks she was getting, Sailor Moon sighed and shook her head. "I'll have to tell you some other day. We don't have time right now." She turned and headed towards the tower with the others close behind. Sailor Mars smiled and shook her head in amazement. Despite the warning Serena had given, she was still surprised by the transformation of her friend from someone she had thought of as naïve, to someone who couldn't be described as anything else but a leader. She had been shocked when Serena had announced the plan. It was the best they had heard so far out of any of them, and it made sense. She was proud of her friend. All of a sudden, her vision blacked out and she fell unconscious to the ground.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The princess of Mars slowly walked through the gardens of the Moon Kingdom, glad that she had a day off from her royal duties.  
  
She had just arrived from her own kingdom the day before, sent to be one of the guards to the moon princess. She still hadn't seen the girl she was to protect, and was told she wouldn't be meeting her until all of the guards had arrived. She was a day early, but was glad she had time to look around and admire the grounds.  
  
As Mars turned on the path, she noticed the presence of another up ahead. Walking more in the shadows to stay unnoticed, she stopped behind a tree and looked around it to see who was there.  
  
A young girl sat at one of the many fountains in the garden. As far as Mars could guess, she was the same age as her. She wore a white flowing gown that seemed silver when the sun hit it. It was strapless and flared out from the bust line, with golden rings designed around the top and a large bow in the back. The colour of the dress complimented her pale, flawless skin and the faint glow of her cheeks. Large crystal blue eyes flecked with silver were framed by thick black lashes that brushed against her cheeks when she closed her eyes. Golden hair that seemed to have a silver shine was done up in two streamers that fell to her ankles from two buns at each side of her head. The same style as the queens.  
  
The princess of Mars was not a stupid girl, and she knew that it was the queen's daughter that sat at the fountain. The hair was a dead giveaway. Interested in what she was up to, Mars moved behind a closer tree and watched.  
  
Unaware of her watcher, Princess Serenity trailed her fingers in the water of the fountain as she studied her reflection. She was so deep in thought, she didn't hear the yelling coming from her left until one of the people screamed in pain. Snapping out of her trance like state, she stood and ran down the path towards the noise. Mars followed silently.  
  
Serenity stopped when she had reached the source of the yelling. A guard was holding a boy around 7 or 8 up by the scruff of his shirt while the boy glared at him defiantly. The princess straightened and placed her hands on her hips. "What is going on here?" Her tone was one of authority.  
  
The guard turned to her in surprise, remembering to bow at the last minute, but he didn't lower the boy. "I caught this thief stealing from the kitchens." He replied, lacing his words with respect. "When I caught him and told him to come with me, he bit my hand and kicked my shin." The princess shook her head and looked the boy over.  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to be so forceful with him. He's just a child. Put him down." The guard was about to protest, but one look at the glaring princess told him he better obey. He placed the boy down and bowed to her. The boy looked at the princess in awe as she kneeled before him on the ground, seeming not to care if her dress got dirty from doing so. "What is your name, child?" She asked gently.  
  
"Ghend." He replied in a small voice.  
  
"And why were you stealing from the kitchens?" The boy began to cry and the princess pulled him into a hug.  
  
"My…My family is hungry. And my sister…she's sick. Father went away to find work and he never came back. Mother can't find a job and we haven't eaten in days." Serenity hugged the boy tighter and looked up at the guard.  
  
"You will escort this boy home and when he is safe with his sister, you will find a good job for his mother. Take a doctor to examine his sister as well. For tonight, give them a good meal, so tomorrow his mother will have strength enough to work and support her family." The boy hugged her tighter as the guard glared at him angrily.  
  
"Surely you will not let this boy get away unpunished?"  
  
Serenity stood swiftly and placed a finger on the guards chest, glaring up at him. "You would hit a child for trying to help his family?" She growled through her teeth.  
  
"He tried to steal from the palace…" The guard stuttered.  
  
"And what of it? What is a missing loaf of bread when we can easily afford another? We live a life unburdened with fear of hunger, so it is easy to say someone who steals for his starving family is in the wrong! It is us who are wrong! For we are the ones who failed to make sure our people were happy. The role of a kingdom is to care for its subjects. If his family is hungry, it is because we failed to complete our role. Sometimes we see so many of the happy people around us, we forget there are those less fortunate. You will do as I ordered. Or would you defy your princess?" She had calmed down and was now looking him in the eye, begging him mentally to understand.  
  
The guard shook his head. "I would never defy my princess." To Serenity's surprise, he got down on one knee and bowed to her. A bow that was only to be done for the queen. "We are fortunate to have such a kind heir to the throne. You have just proved you are worthy to take your mothers place. You shall always have my loyalty." The princess blushed as the guard took Ghend's hand and let him lead the way to his home.  
  
Mars smiled in the shadows of a large tree. She was proud of this young woman before her, and to her, it was an honour to be one of her guard. Not only had she taken care of the situation and shown her generosity, but she had also shown her intelligence since she had ordered the women work for her earnings after tonight. It would show the princess was willing to share, but not to the point that her people got greedy and lazy thinking she was a pushover. Already, the princess of Mars could tell a bond was forming between her and her charge.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Sailor Moon was relieved to see Mars' eyes flutter open. She was lying with her head on Sailor Moon's lap and the other Scouts were to her side. Looking at the relieved faces of her friends, she slowly turned her face up to Sailor Moon. When they made eye contact, Sailor Moon paled considerably. *She knows.* The champion of love and justice bit her lip as she pleaded silently to her Scout. *Please. Please, don't tell.* Sailor Mars understood the look and nodded slightly as she smiled. She had finally found her princess. She was finally complete.  
  
Getting to her feet, she brushed her skirt off as if nothing happened and looked in the direction of the tower. "How much time has passed?" She asked, hoping she hadn't ruined the plan. Sailor Jupiter followed her gaze and sighed.  
  
"A minute…maybe two." She answered. Mars blinked in surprise. It had seemed she had been out for at least half an hour. She shrugged it off and the group once again started for the tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The tower was only a block away and the Scouts still had 5 minutes, so they decided to take their time. Sailor Moon was walking between Jupiter and Venus, who had been arguing over who was a better fighter. Finally, Sailor Moon had had enough. "That's it!" She yelled. "Now is not the time to get in an argument. We have to stick together if we want to make it through this." Both Jupiter and Venus stopped in mid-step, their eyes blank and staring at nothing. They were having a vision of the past.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The princess of Venus stared incredulously at the last guard of the moon princess. She had just arrived today. The princess of Jupiter had shown up with a torn and ragged looking tunic and pair of pants. Her thick, brown hair was loose and dishevelled and dirt was smudged on her left cheek. "This?" she said, looking disdainfully at Jupiter. "Is this the best we can do?"  
  
Princess Mercury frowned at Venus. She had been snobby since she had arrived an hour ago. She saw Mars and Serenity looking at each other in disapproval. "That's not very nice to say, Venus." She softly reprimanded.  
  
Venus ignored Mercury and looked the new arrival up and down. "Did she crawl out from under a rock, perhaps? Or maybe she's just a commoner pretending to be a princess."  
  
Jupiter had had enough. She turned to Serenity and bowed. "Do I have to take that from her, highness?" Serenity, who couldn't believe how rude her guard was being, shook her head in a silent 'no'.  
  
"Was there something you wished to say?" Venus smirked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I don't much care for that nose-up-in- the-air way you talk." Jupiter replied. She looked Venus in the face. "All right, I'm a bit ragged looking right now. So what? If you don't like the way I look, don't look at me. There's a war happening back on my planet that took out both my parents, leaving only me and my older sister. And I'm like this right now because I fought to avenge my family. I don't see where that's any of your business, though. I was too busy staying alive to worry about how I look, and if you don't like it that way, well, that's just too bad."  
  
Venus was gaping at the angered princess. "People don't talk to me that way!"  
  
"Not to your face maybe." Jupiter shot back. "But I think if you'd close your mouth and listen to other people once in a while, you might find out what they really think of you. But you don't want to know, do you? I wasn't raised in the palace the way you were, obviously. I was taught respect and kindness."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this!"  
  
"Maybe you don't have to, but you really should." The two princess' glared at each other until Serenity stepped between them, facing Venus.  
  
"I'm very shocked to know that this is the attitude of one of my guards." Venus looked down ashamed. "How do you think you can protect me if you don't work as a team? I know your heart is pure Venus. I can read your soul and I can see you've also had a rough life, but doing to others what's been done to you is not the answer." Serenity took her hand in her own. "You have great kindness in you. Show it. We have to stick together."  
  
The two feuding princesses looked at Serenity admiringly. Her words were so full of passion and hope of peace that they couldn't help but want to make her happy. Both of them were surprised that this stranger wanted them to be friends so badly. It was odd to see royalty who cared so much about what their guards felt.  
  
Venus looked guiltily at Jupiter and bowed low in respect. "I'm very sorry, princess Jupiter. That was harsh of me and I truly apologize."  
  
"Apology accepted." Jupiter mumbled. She pulled a strand of hair into her line of sight and sighed. "Although I guess I do look a bit worn."  
  
Venus excitedly grabbed Jupiter's hand. "I have the greatest idea! How about I give you a makeover? We could get to know each other better." Just then a male guard passed the group. Venus and Jupiter watched him pass. "And talk about boys!" She practically drooled. Jupiter nodded anxiously.  
  
"He looks like my old boyfriend." Jupiter sighed as her and Venus headed towards Venus's room. The forgotten princesses watched them leave together, giggling and talking about nothing, with amused expressions.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
The two blinked at each other in confusion as the blackness around them faded. As one, they turned to Sailor Moon. Seeing the look in their eyes, Sailor Moon figured they must have found out she was Serenity as well. She sighed and hung her head in shame. *What do they think of me now?* She wondered. She didn't want to look up. Didn't want to see the disappointment.  
  
Jupiter was about to say something when Mars placed a hand on each Scout's shoulder and shook her head. Venus nodded and, smiling, grabbed Sailor Moon's hand and began running to the tower. "We don't wanna be late!" She shouted. The others followed with Mercury lagging behind, wondering what was going on.  
  
The group reached the tower in no time and were soon in the elevator and headed to the top floor. Sailor Mercury watched the button to the top floor light up. "This is it." She murmured. The Scouts stepped out of the elevator and moved to the centre of the dimly lit room.  
  
No sooner had they done so, then Zoisite appeared out of nowhere. She glared at Sailor Moon. "This ends now!" She growled. Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
"Before we begin, give your crystals to Mercury. She already holds mine. She'll hold them until the winner is announced."  
  
"And why should I give them to her? How do I know you won't just take them and leave?" Zoisite sneered.  
  
"Because that's what you would do." Sailor Moon quipped back. Zoisite frowned and the crystals formed in front of Mercury, who took them and set them down. Sailor Moon got into a battle stance. "Ready?"  
  
"It's going to be a pleasure killing you." She growled.  
  
Sailor Moon started things off by running to Zoisite and throwing a punch, which missed. Zoisite retaliated by throwing pink energy blasts at the Scout. One hit Sailor Moon in the chest, throwing her back. She cried out in pain. The Scout's were seriously regretting their promise not to interfere.  
  
Zoisite laughed and backhanded her, sending her crashing to the floor. Mercury took a step forward, scared for her friend. Like the other Scouts, her vision went black and she was no longer seeing the things going on around her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The princess of Mercury walked down the empty halls of the palace, headed towards her room. It had been two days since she had arrived and she didn't seem to have anything in common with the other girls. As she turned into a new hallway, she ran right into someone who had been coming the other way. She blushed and began to apologise until she felt a hand on her arm. Looking up, she saw Serenity smiling at her. She hadn't spent time with the princess alone yet, so she still felt uncomfortable around her.  
  
"Mercury." Serenity smiled. "Just the person I was looking for." Mercury looked at her, surprised.  
  
"What's wrong princess?" She asked.  
  
"Nothings wrong. We haven't been able to spend much time together have we. Just the two of us." She grabbed her arm and continued to Mercury's room. "I was wondering if you could tutor me."  
  
Mercury looked at her, surprised. "Tutor you?"  
  
"Yes." Serenity smiled. "I hear you're very good at Latin. I always wanted to learn it."  
  
Mercury smiled. Her favourite subject was Latin. "I would love to teach it to you." She agreed as they entered her room.  
  
A few hours later, Serenity had already learned enough to make sentences. Only small ones though, since she hadn't really gotten to past or future tense. The two decided to take a break and went to the large library. After finding a book that looked interesting, they sat on one of the velvet sofa's and took turns reading to each other. They spent the entire day together, laughing and having a great time in each others company. That night, they went to the gardens to sit by the fountain and watch the stars.  
  
Only half an hour after they had relaxed under the night sky, Mercury sensed danger. Quickly she stood and tried to find where it came from. Out of the dark, a dagger like object was thrown at Serenity. Acting quickly, Mercury pushed her down, but the knife grazed her shoulder, making the moon princess cry out in pain.  
  
Mercury turned in the direction the object had come from. The girl beside her had become the closest friend she had ever had. She never thought that someone could possibly share so many of the same interests as her. Serenity had changed her life of loneliness into one of happiness in one day, and Mercury knew she would be bonded to her for life. In outrage, she turned into her Scout form and threw her attack. The guards later found the body of an escaped assassin.  
  
That night, before going to bed, Serenity had told Mercury something she never thought she'd hear.  
  
"I'm glad we're friends. I wouldn't trade this day in for anything."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"No! Serenity!" Mercury cried out, waking from the vision.  
  
Sailor Moon raised herself from the ground and blocked a kick from Zoisite. *So now they all know.* She frowned. With all of the Scout's completely awakened, Luna and Artimis would automatically regain full memories. She threw a punch which landed, sending Zoisite reeling back holding her jaw. Behind her, she heard Luna order the Scouts to combine their powers and attack. *No Luna! Wait!* She tried to turn and tell them to stop, but Zoisite was one again attacking her. She was knocked out of the way by Artimis as a large mass of energy slammed into the Negaverse general.  
  
Before the energy made contact, Sailor Moon heard Zoisite whisper Malachite's name. She was dead before she hit the ground. She sank to her knees, as if in defeat, and stared at the motionless body of her enemy. She should be relieved that the general was destroyed. But she wasn't. In Zoisite's last instant before death, she had called to the one she loved. That was such a human emotion, Sailor Moon didn't know if she could bear the sadness it made her feel. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the Scouts celebrated in the background. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
Sailor Mars remembered her vision and turned to Sailor Moon, calling to her as the blue mist formed behind her. Sailor Moon stood before it solidified and pulled a dagger from her boot that Mars had given her for this moment. Once Malachite was solid, she plunged it into his chest, the tears still forming. She felt evil, killing someone who just wanted to avenge their love. "I'm sorry." She repeated.  
  
Malachite stared at her as his life faded away, seeing the honesty in her eyes. All his hate for her disappeared in that one moment. She was truly sorry. He didn't want to die with hate in his heart, like Zoisite. He wanted to be unburdened in death. Free to know that in the end, he died with a clear mind and heart. Like Nephrite. He didn't know why it was important, but it was. "You're forgiven." He replied. And he meant it. Sailor Moon cried out in agony as he fell to the floor beside is love, one hand almost reaching out to her.  
  
Her tiara disappeared and a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead in its place. All seven Rainbow Crystals formed in the air in front of her. As on single tear fell from her chin, the crystals flashed and joined with it, forming the Silver Imperium Crystal. Sailor Moon stood in a trance and in a flash of silver, became Serenity. Her crystal joined with her crescent moon wand and she reached out for it as if sleepwalking.  
  
The Scout's watched in awe as Serenity wrapped her fingers around the wand. There was a huge burst of light and a painful impact of air, like thunder without sound. All four Scouts and the two cats fell to the ground, shocked at the unexpected release of power. Serenity's eyes closed and all of a sudden, she crumpled to the floor. 


	9. Chapter 9

Light flooded into the apartment, making its way through to shine on Serena as she slept. Feeling the warmth around her, she began to wake up, slowly rolling her head to the side and opening her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer Sailor Moon. Sighing, she once again closed her eyes and curled up more comfortably in the bed.  
  
With a start, she sat up and looked around her in surprise. This was definitely not her room, nor was it one of her friends. Looking down, she saw she still wore her clothes from yesterday underneath the thick dark blue covers. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she tried to stand, but collapsed back down in pain. Serena clutched her shirt, pressing her hand over her chest. It was then she remembered the blast Zoisite had hit her with. And everything else surfaced in her memory.  
  
Fresh tears filled her eyes when she thought of Malachite's last words. In the end, he hadn't been her enemy. He had only been lost, like Nephrite. It pained her heart to know that even when someone could change, sometimes it was too late, and they still lost everything. Ignoring the pain and standing, she walked over to the closed door across from her and reached for the handle. Before she could touch it however, she froze in shock.  
  
In front of her was one of the most beautifully carved mirrors she had ever seen. It looked very old and someone had taken great care in carving the roses on its pewter frame into perfect images of the real flower. But that wasn't what she was looking at. Her hand dropped to her side as she studied her reflection.  
  
Serena stared at the girl before her. Her clothes clung to her pale, flawless skin and a faint glow coloured her cheeks. Large crystal blue eyes flecked with silver were framed by thick black lashes that brushed against her cheeks when she blinked. Golden hair that seemed to have a silver shine was done up in the usual style, but the loose streamers from the buns fell to her ankles now instead of her calves. After a few moments of confusion, she realized what had happened. She had turned into the girl she was before she was reborn. She had turned into Serenity.  
  
A knock at the door startled her back to reality and she slowly opened it to see who was on the other side. For the briefest instant, her eyes lit up in some unknown emotion, but she didn't notice as she blushed and stepped backwards to get out of the persons way. Darien stepped into the room and stood in front of her. She still only came up to his shoulders, so she had no choice but to look up at him as usual. The blush spread as she wondered what he must be thinking. For a second, it seemed like he was different as well. The thought seemed absurd to her, so she discarded it and instead decided to find out what was going on.  
  
"How did I get here?" Her voice was low and sounded strange to her. It had a gentle quality, yet it was authoritive as well.  
  
"Your friends brought you here. They were worried and didn't know how to explain things to a doctor, so when Amy remembered that I was studying in med school they thought it would be best if you stayed with me for now. They left to go home so that their parents wouldn't worry. Lita told your mother you're with her." She nodded and looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did on the roof last night." She whispered. Darien smiled and took her hand in his.  
  
"Actually, that was three days ago." She raised her head in shock. "You've been out for a long time, probably because of the changes you've been going through." Serena blushed again. Darien's face grew serious as he moved over to the window. "It seems everyone remembers their life in the Moon Kingdom now, but we weren't sure if you did or not." He turned questioning eyes to her as she moved to sit on the bed.  
  
"I only remember being Serenity." Darien's eyes saddened. "Nothing else." He nodded. After a moment, what he said finally filtered through her mind. She turned to him in shock. "How did you know about the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
*Should I tell her who I am?* He shook his head as he decided it would be better for her to remember herself. Briefly, he wondered if her memories would come back like his. He hoped not.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Darien sighed as he entered his apartment. He couldn't believe Serena had done that to him, much less that it had kept him out for the last hour. He wanted to help her, but if she wanted him out of it that bad, he would stay out of it. If anything happened to her though, he would never forgive himself. He shook his head. Serena could take care of herself now that she didn't need to hide her true abilities. Deciding a shower would calm his nerves, he went to the bathroom and stripped to his boxers.  
  
Before he could turn on the water, the lights in the apartment brightened and some burst in a shower of sparks as there was a painful impact of air, like thunder without sound. Darien collapsed on the bathroom floor, holding his head in his hands and grunting in pain. It felt like his mind was being ripped apart.  
  
The pain heightened as he began to see images of a past he had never thought he had. Flashes of him growing up as the prince of earth, forming an alliance with the moon, and finally, meeting the moon princess. Visions of him falling in love with her, and finally winning her heart danced across his mind, followed by memories of the war with Beryl and the last moment he had spent with his princess before both were killed almost simultaneously.  
  
He cried out in sorrow as he saw his love and himself floating like rag dolls over the ruins of the palace, before his mind was consumed in darkness and he fell into the empty black void of a troubled sleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Darien blinked in surprise as he felt someone shaking him. Focusing his mind, he looked down to see Serena standing in front of him, lowering her hand from his shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright, Darien? You blanked out on me for a while." He saw the worry on her face and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I'm fine. What was it you asked?"  
  
"I asked you how you knew about the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"Luna mentioned it." He lied. "She wanted to stay with you, but Artimis told her they needed to talk about some things." Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"You know about Luna and Artimis? But why would they speak in front of you? They've always been very careful not to show anyone besides the Scouts that they weren't normal cats."  
  
"I knew Luna could speak from hearing her talk to you when you were Sailor Moon." That wasn't the truth either. Luna and the other knew who he was and knew they could trust him. Deciding he should change the subject, he remembered how excited the Scouts had been last night. "I hear you defeated the last two generals."  
  
Serena's eyes instantly filled with tears. "I didn't defeat them. I killed them." She said bitterly. Darien pulled her into a tight embrace, seeing she was really upset over this. Not even noticing what she was doing, Serena automatically wound her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest while she cried.  
  
He held her like that until she had cried herself out. It felt good, to finally be able to release all the sadness she had felt over the last few days. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. Like she belonged there. Ever since she had become Sailor Moon, she had felt this emptiness inside of her. Whenever she was around Darien, she felt more complete then she had in years. It hadn't been that long since she had admitted to herself that she loved him, but now she knew he was the only one she would ever love this much in her life.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you I understand, because I'm not completely sure I do. But I'll be here for you if you need me Serena." Darien whispered into her hair. She pulled away from him just enough to look into his eyes. What she saw made her smile. He did understand. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek quickly, blushing as she pulled away. But as she looked into his eyes, she could see the love he felt, and so when he lowered his head and kissed her lips, she immediately responded.  
  
Her mind went blank as she kissed him. She had an odd feeling that they had been like this many times before. As the kiss became more heated, she began to remember all the things she had sub-consciously struggled to repress. She began to remember her past.  
  
Her life as Serenity played out before her eyes, everything from meeting the Scouts for the first time, to falling in love with the prince of earth. The final battle began, and she pulled away from Darien and cried out as she remembered all the pain and sorrow she had felt at that moment. Knowing what must be happening, Darien held her tighter and whispered comforting things into her ear.  
  
After she had calmed down, she looked up at him with undisguised happiness. "Endymion." She hugged him to her tightly. "I thought I had lost you forever."  
  
"I'd never leave you Serenity." He pulled away from her and placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up. "I love you too much."  
  
Serena smiled. "I love you too." He chuckled as he kissed her again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Luna looked around at the faces of the Scouts as if she had just reunited with them after years. Which was true, in a way. All of them had been excessively happy since they had remembered their past. They were truly together once again. After holding a meeting to discuss their past, they had decided to head over to Darien's to see if Serena had awoken yet. All of them were relieved to finally have their princess back.  
  
Entering his building, they hurried into the elevator and up to his door. After knocking and getting no answer, Rei impatiently tried the doorknob, and finding it unlocked, walked into the apartment. The group behind her protested that she shouldn't have entered without being invited, but they followed anyway.  
  
"I guess he's not home." Mina said well she scanned the living room. "Or maybe he's checking on Sere." The group headed to the bedroom with Mina in the lead. When she opened the door, all jaws dropped in shock.  
  
"Looks like Sere's feeling better." Lita giggled after a moment of shocked silence. At the sound of her voice, the two kissing people froze, blushing as they turned to face their friends. Serena's eyes lit up and she took a step forward as Luna went running to her and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Oh Serenity, I missed you so much." Luna purred. The others studied Serena as she calmed Luna. Eyebrows raised as they noticed the changes.  
  
"Serena…you look just like you did back in the Silver Millennium." Amy gasped. "It must have been from that pulse of energy from the crystal. It must have changed all the people from the Silver Millennium back into who they really were. I guess your old appearance was a disguise to trick the enemy."  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed. "Which would mean the Negaverse now knows who she is."  
  
Lita and Rei glanced at each other, worry evident in their eyes. Mina picked up Artimis and began absently to stroke his fur, while Amy slowly nodded. "I never thought of that."  
  
Serena took a step towards the girls, about to say not to worry and they should catch up on old times, when she remembered the battle.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" She glared at the group after setting Luna down, surprising and confusing them. "You broke your promise to me. All of you." The girls looked down, ashamed. She turned to Luna. "How could you? You ordered them to attack, and don't try saying you didn't cause I heard you." Serena paused before continuing. "I asked you not to interfere." Her head lowered and she shook it slowly. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt? I wasn't ready for it to happen. Didn't you think I could win on my own? Don't you have faith in me?"  
  
Lita raised her head. "Of course we do Sere. It's just…she was hurting you…"  
  
"And we couldn't stand it." Amy finished. "You mean so much to us." Mina nodded.  
  
"You're the glue that holds all of us together. If there was even the slightest possibility of you getting hurt…"  
  
"We would do whatever we could to could to stop it." Rei supplied.  
  
"Don't be silly. We'll always be together." Serena smiled. Her smile vanished and her glare returned. "But that doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed direct orders…" The group sighed and glanced at each other.  
  
"We might as well get comfortable." Artimis said as Serena ranted. "Cause we're in for a long lecture." The others nodded. 


	10. Chapter 10

A.N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry I havn't updated in a while, but I've been really sick the past couple days. I'm so glad that people actually like my story! This chapter is kinda sad and is kinda graphic, but I had to write it to go with my story line. Please read and review, I'd love to know what you think of it. Well, I'll shut up now so you can read.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Molly walked down the street to her home slowly, thinking about what had happened a few days before. She had to admit, she knew what it was, but she was still confused by it. Three days ago, she had been trying to get a hold of Serena. She had had this weird feeling that something was going to happen to her friend, and she was worried it wouldn't be something good. After trying to call, and getting no answer, she decided to go to look for her at the arcade. She hadn't even made it to the door before she collapsed.  
  
The doctor her mom had called had said it was just stress that had finally caught up with her, but she knew different. She had collapsed because she couldn't handle all the memories that had surfaced all at once.  
  
At first, Molly had thought that all the memories from the Silver Millennium were just some dream. After having a few days to think on it however, she knew in her heart it was reality. She had been a part of princess Serenity's court. A princess of a small Earth kingdom that shared an alliance with prince Endymion's father.  
  
Molly, as it turned out, had been best friends with Serenity even way back then. They had met when they were three when Molly's father had gone to a diplomatic meeting held by the queen of the Moon Kingdom, and had immediately hit it off. Her father, who had never missed an opportunity to prove his faith in the kingdom's he was allianced to, had talked to Serenity's mother and agreed to let Molly stay at the palace to learn the ways of the Lunarian's. They had been like sister's ever since.  
  
Serena hadn't been home for the last few day's, so Molly hadn't had a chance to talk to her about it yet. She wanted to see her friend so badly, but she was willing to wait. As she turned the corner, she felt the presence of someone else near by. Looking around and not seeing anything, she was about to continue on her way when a silvery-blonde blur slammed into her, knocking both of them to the concrete.  
  
"Molly!" Serena squealed happily as she hugged her. Molly giggled and enthusiastically hugged her friend back.  
  
"Serenity," she laughed, "you haven't changed at all." Both girls stood, brushing themselves off. Molly looked up and froze as she took in the sight of her friend. "Gosh, Serena you look exactly like you did before we were reincarnated."  
  
Serena blushed. "So I've been told." She giggled as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her towards the park. "There's so much we need to catch up on, Molly."  
  
The two girls talked happily as they made their way down the streets of their home town. Many people that passed couldn't help but smile at them, almost like their joy was infectious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena sat watching the clouds float by, trying to picture what they were shaped like. Occasionally, she would hear Molly moving around beside her, checking her watch. She turned to her friend and smiled. They had talked for quite a few hours, so she understood her friends restlessness. Without one of them saying something, it seemed oddly quite in the park. Of course, it was getting late and most homes had already started eating dinner. Her stomach growled at the thought of food, making both girls erupt in another fit of giggles. Serena got up as the giggles subsided, leaning against a nearby tree.  
  
"I guess we should go for dinner." Molly sighed.  
  
"Just wait a few more minutes Molly." Serena pleaded, watching the sky. "The sky looks so pretty right now. I never realized how much I took this planet for granted. I mean, on the moon, it was always a half night half day thing. There never were any clouds." Molly nodded and stood, gazing at the endless blue and white above her.  
  
Both saw the strange black swirling taking place in the sky at the same moment. The blackness became a large, oval shaped portal, which flashed with a dark purple light as something hurtled out of it and landed in front of the two girls. Serena immediately saw that it was a youma, and by the looks of it, one of their strongest.  
  
It had a decidedly feminine shape, but its body was covered in long, coarse fur. Its arms and legs were well muscled with its hands and feet ending in sharp claws, and its knees bent completely the wrong way, making it look hideously disfigured. Sharp pointed fangs protruded from its mouth and its eyes were nothing but glowing red slits.  
  
Serena grabbed Molly and shoved her behind her, thrusting her hands in front of her and concentrating. A small glow formed in her cupped hands before giving off a bright flash and forming into a crystal. Serena held it up as the youma looked directly at her, just noticing its prey.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!" She shouted. A blinding light flashed, making all around, even the youma, cover their eyes in pain. When the light vanished, there stood Sailor Moon. Only, she was different. The bows on her chest and the back of her fuku were silver, with the one in the back being slightly translucent and letting its ends trail down to her knees. Her once red boots were silver as well, and so was the stone in her tiara. Everything else was the same, except for the red stripe that ran across the bottom of her skirt an inch above the hem. Remembering your entire past certainly gave you a major advantage.  
  
Thinking quickly, she threw her communicator at Molly. "Call the other's! I don't think I can handle this myself." Before she could turn around, she was knocked to the ground by the monster. It certainly was fast, she had to give it that. Scrambling to her feet, she ducked just in time to avoid another tackle and did a back flip to put some distance between the Youma and Molly.  
  
It immediately followed her, lunging at her as she once again ducked, spinning around to gain momentum as she kicked it with enough force to slam it into a tree. It howled in rage and stood, circling around her. It tried to tackle her again, but she grabbed its outstretched arm and swung it backwards, flipping it onto the ground. Raising a fist into the air, she stretched her other hand towards it as energy crackled around her wrists. "Moonlight Flash!" She yelled, sending silver discs of power hurtling towards it. Dirt and clumps of grass flew into the air as her attack hit the ground, leaving a scorched circle in the earth.  
  
She had missed the youma, not even realizing it until the dust settled and it was no longer there. Turning, she immediately got into a defensive stance. It was coming at her, and fast too. There was no way she could move out of the way, so she just raised her arms, shutting her eyes tightly. When it never hit, she opened one eye to see a rose embedded in the ground just in front of it. She sighed in relief.  
  
The youma howled and charged in the opposite direction. For a moment, Sailor Moon didn't know what was going on, then she caught site of Molly. She was right in its path, and undoubtedly, it was going to use her for target practice.  
  
Sailor Moon started to run after it, but she could see she wasn't going to make it. She sped up, desperate to overtake it, but it was useless. "Molly look out!" She cried desperately. Molly was frozen in horror. When it was only ten feet away, she finally regained the use of her limbs and turned to run, but it was too late.  
  
The youma howled in triumph as it slammed into Molly, it's fangs burying into the flesh of her throat before she could even scream. Molly's body slammed into the ground, a pool of blood forming around her. Sailor Moon screamed in horror as she watched the beast kill her friend. Her body spasmed and her hands and knees slammed into the ground as she collapsed.  
  
Somehow, through her sorrow, she heard Mars and Jupiter shout their attacks, stunning the youma until Venus used her crescent beam to destroy it. She could feel warm arms encircle her, but she didn't care. Molly was dead. The youma had killed the closest friend she had ever had and it was her fault.  
  
The Senshi watched their princess in silence and sorrow as she wept, not knowing what to do. Mercury was a few feet away, paging her mother at the hospital so the ambulance could come to take away Molly's body. All of them had tear-stained faces, but only Sailor Moon's expression was one of pure torture and anguish. Darien, who had detransformed, held the sobbing girl to him, knowing he couldn't say anything to make things better.  
  
This time, the Negaverse had won. 


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Hi people. I was gonna write a new chapter sooner, but I kinda had no chance. Yesterday me and my friend took the bus to West Edmonton Mall and went to see Blackhawk Down (It was 18A so we had to buy tickets to Queen Of The Damned - which has an awesome soundtrack – and then we snuck into Blackhawk Down after we bought snacks). It was a really awesome movie and I recommend you go see it! After that we went on the roller coaster and stuff and had Chinese food for dinner. (^_^) Anyway, when we went to take the bus back, it stopped halfway through its usual run and the driver said he wasn't going where we needed to go. He also said no other buses were going there! So, we called my friends mom (because my parents are in BC for spring break) to see if she would come, but she said no because she didn't want to drive that far! (Nice mom, huh?) We were stranded in the middle of the city!! After around half an hour, another bus came that was going to Kingsway Mall, so we took that and were gonna take a bus from there to where we needed to go. But, I lost my bus ticket somehow and we had no more change! Luckily, the driver let us on anyway and after leaving the mall at 7:00, we finally got to my house at 9:30. Needless to say, I was too mad and frustrated to write a new chapter. This one is a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be much longer. Promise, Promise, Promise!!! Thank you to those of you who reviewed!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Queen Beryl stood and angrily sent the youma before her crashing into the wall, with just a flick of her wrist. "There are no excuses for your mistake!" She yelled as the youma picked itself up off of the ground, keeping its eyes on anything but the angered queen. "Because of your stupidity, the entire Negaverse is at risk." She began to pace in front of her throne. "Do you know what you've done?" Her voice was cold and deadly as she faced the youma once again. "You may have just killed us all you fool!" The youma began to shake as it once again tried to speak.  
  
"Your majesty, the beast Varies overpowered three of the holders to her room. We couldn't stop her before she…"  
  
"Your petty excuses won't spare you! You were Varies trainer, you must have said something to put the idea of killing that brat into her mind. She was a smart youma, and one of the best. She wouldn't have attacked for no reason, so what did you say?!" Beryl now stood in front of her minion, waiting for an answer.  
  
The youma lowered its head, knowing it was going to die for its answer. "I merely stated that if Sailor Moon's friends weren't there to protect her we could kill her easily." Beryl shook her head in disgust and went back to her throne, sitting down and letting her expression relax until she almost looked calm.  
  
"I thought you were smarter then that, otherwise I wouldn't have placed you as Varies trainer. Only a moron would think the way you do. Not only have we lost one of our most valuable fighters, but now we must also face the anger of that moon brat. The death of her friend will make her determined to beat us at all cost. That means, if she has to put her life at risk, she won't even hesitate to do so." The youma's eyes widened as it realized it's folly. "And because she will put her life at risk to destroy us, her Scouts will put theirs at risk to make sure she isn't hurt." Beryl now had her fingers to her temples in thought. Her hands slowly lowered to her side as she glared at the beast before her.  
  
"Queen, I did not realize…" It's words were cut off as black energy from the queens crystal slammed into it, frying it on the spot. Queen Beryl frowned at the pile of dust at the foot of her throne, sighing in frustration.  
  
"Eliar!" Dark purple mist formed in front of the throne, solidifying into a youma that looked half human half tiger. The youma bowed as it approached the queen. "Eliar, we have a situation."  
  
"Yes, your majesty?" Eliar's voice was a low rumble.  
  
"We need a plan. Somehow, we must find a way to make that fools mistake into something to our advantage." Eliar nodded, her smile growing as ideas began to form in her head.  
  
"I'm sure I can think of something."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena sat and watched the rain falling on the balcony in Darien's apartment. She thought it fitting that the whether was as miserable as she felt. If it had been a sunny day, she probably would have snapped. It had been an hour after Molly's funeral, but it felt like she had just been staring at her friends casket five seconds ago. She still couldn't accept that her best friend was dead.  
  
Serena had told her parents about Darien and had said she would be staying with him for a while. Her father hadn't liked it, but her mother understood Serena needed to be around someone that could be there for her all 24:7. Her mother had always been like that, only wanting the absolute best for her children, so she had convinced her husband to leave Serena alone.  
  
Warm arms encircled her waist and she sighed as she leaned back into Darien's embrace. He pulled her loose hair back and hooked it behind her ear, placing a kiss between her shoulder and her neck. "How are you holding up?" He murmured.  
  
She turned enough to face him before settling back into his arms. "I just don't…I can't accept it. If I had just been a little quicker…or if I had fought better…" He placed a finger over her lips to silence her and brushed away a tear from her cheek.  
  
"There's nothing you could have done Serena. You tried your hardest." Serena shook her head and lifted one hand to start playing with his hair, not wanting to look in his eyes.  
  
"If I had just left with her when she said we should go, it never would've caught her." Darien moved his hand under her chin, making her look into his eyes. She could see the love and worry in their depths, and decided she would try her hardest to get better. For him. "I'm a little tired I guess. I'll feel better in the morning, don't worry."  
  
Darien didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything. Picking her up as if she weighed nothing, he brought her to his room and lay her in the bed. He was just about to walk out the door when her voice stopped him. "Please…Don't go. Stay with me?"  
  
"Serena, I don't think…"  
  
"Please?" Sighing, he walked back to the bed and lay down beside her. She immediately cuddled against him, falling into a dreamless sleep. He watched her for a while before finally falling asleep himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Short, I know. Please read and review! 


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: Hi! I hope this chapter clears some things up. I realized that it was a bit weird that Serena's mom would just let her stay at some strangers house, and thought I should explain why she did. Anyway, that's only for the beginning. The rest of the chapter is better (I think).  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mina paced around her room nervously. She was worried about Serena. Molly had been her best friend, and now she was lying six feet under the ground because of a youma attack that had caught them all by surprise. Deciding she would feel better if she talked to Serena about it, she picked up the phone and dialled the Tsukino residence. There were three rings before it picked up.  
  
Hello? It was Sere's mother.  
  
"Hi Mrs.Tsukino, is Serena there please?"  
  
I'm sorry dear, she isn't home. Who's calling?  
  
Mina made a face and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's Mina. Do you know when she'll be home?"  
  
I'm afraid not. I gave her permission to stay with a friend for a while until she feels better about…what happened.  
  
"Oh. Was it with one of the girls?" Mrs. Tsukino knew Serena's friends well enough to know who Mina was referring to, so she didn't need to say them by name.  
  
No dear, it was with her boyfriend.  
  
Mina's eyes widened in shock. "You mean Darien?"  
  
Yes, that's him.  
  
"You let her stay with Darien? Alone?" She was shocked by the news. She had always heard Serena's dad would shoot a guy just for looking at his daughter, and now it turns out she was staying with her boyfriend, who lived alone and was three years older then her.  
  
There was a sigh on the other line. Yes, I did. I met him at Molly's funeral. A rather polite and friendly young man, actually. Anyway, the reason is, I'm much to busy with my new job and I'm hardly home before dinner anymore. Serena can't really have a heartfelt talk with her father, who also works late, seeing as how he isn't really equipped to handle a grieving girl, and finding comfort in Sammy is out of the question. You know how those two fight. Molly was Serena's best friend. She's hurting inside and needs to be close to someone right now.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her to stay with one of us?" Mina interrupted.  
  
Mina, you have a big heart, but could you really handle a grieving teen all day and all night? I mean, I know you mean well, but how would you handle the situation? You yourself knew Molly, in fact, so did Rei, Ami, and Lita. I don't think any of you are in any condition to offer comfort when you yourselves are in need of it. You four may not have been close, but the death of a friend is the death of a friend. Do you understand?  
  
Mina's face grew sad and she nodded, but then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes, I see what you mean."  
  
Darien wasn't connected at all with Molly, and that's why he's the best person to comfort Serena. He'll be there for her when she needs him. Besides, Serena's a big girl and I trust her. If she needs to, she can take care of herself. I'm also a good judge of character, and Darien is quite a nice young man.  
  
Mina stood and got a pen and a piece of paper. "Yea, I guess you're right. Do you have his number? I really need to talk to her."  
  
Certainly dear.  
  
Mina wrote down the number and once she had finished, she thanked her and said goodbye. Hanging up quickly, she ran up to her room to get Artimis and her communicator.  
  
"What's up Mina?" Artimis yawned sleepily as she scooped him up and headed for the door.  
  
"I think we should have a scout meeting. Obviously, the Negaverse now knows who we are regardless of if we are transformed or not, and I'm afraid I think I have an idea of why Molly was attacked." Artimis was now fully awake riding on her shoulder as she pressed a button on her communicator, signalling to the other three Sailors.  
  
Three voices answered her call at the same time, waiting for her to speak. "Scout meeting at Rei's temple. A.S.A.P!" Before anyone could object, she cut the link and began the semi-long walk to Sendai Hill.  
  
"Shouldn't you call Sailor Moon?" Artimis asked, wondering why she had forgotten.  
  
Mina looked at him sadly, patting his head affectionately as she turned the corner. "I think we should give her some time alone Artimis, I doubt she would want to talk about Sailor business right now and it's not important she comes. We can do this without her for once. She needs a break." Artimis just nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Alright, why did you call this meeting?" Rei demanded. She was a bit peeved that Mina had just automatically assumed it was okay for her to come over and call a meeting without asking if they could use the temple first. Sure she would have said yes anyway, but it's still rude not to ask.  
  
"Ya what's this about?" Lita asked, chewing some bubblegum and handing everyone else a piece as well.  
  
"The Negaverse. I think I know why Molly was attacked."  
  
Amy immediately put the book she had been reading down, giving Mina her undivided attention. "Really? Why?"  
  
Mina took a deep breath and began to voice her thoughts. "Well, since Serena turned into Serenity, everyone from the Silver Millennium now has their memories. That means the Negaverse knows too." She paused. "That thing went after Molly instead of Sailor Moon because it probably remembered her from that era and confused her as a scout. I think the Negaverse wants to get rid of us first so that taking care of Sailor Moon would be no problem." She waited for them to speak, wanting to know what they thought.  
  
After a moment, Amy slammed her hand on the table before her, surprising everyone. "Of course! Why didn't I see it before?" She took out her mini computer and began to furiously type, talking at the same time. "Molly was Serena's best friend from that time. Someone who she relied on for emotional support. I doubt Beryl would be stupid enough to kill one of Sailor Moon's friends, that's bad strategy. So instead, some youma probably took it upon themselves to destroy us, thinking they could impress the queen, thus they attacked Serena's closest friend." She stopped typing and cried out in triumph, turning her computer screen so everyone could see it. "This graph has recorded events of the times youma's have made an appearance. It usually happens during the time between dinner and midnight, so I've come to the conclusion that that's the best time they can use their portals. Queen Beryl will most likely assume Sailor Moon will only fight harder to avenge the death of Molly, so she is most likely planning a direct attack as we speak." She glanced at her watch. "It's only two hours before the time an attack can occur, if my theory proves true."  
  
"So we have to be ready to fight Beryl in two hours?" Lita questioned.  
  
Amy shook her head and frowned. "I'm not psychic so I don't know if the attack would come from her directly, or someone else. I'm just saying that we should be ready for something big to happen. Beryl won't want to lose the advantage she had when we were always caught by surprise, so she'll want to attack as soon as she could." She hesitated before speaking again. "That's if I'm right."  
  
Mina smiled at her friend encouragingly. "Amy, you're the brains of the group. We have faith in your theory's and they haven't proven wrong yet." Amy blushed and murmured a thank you.  
  
Lita turned to Rei, putting her arms behind her head and leaning back on them. "What do you think Rei? Could you do a fire reading and try to find out who we're gonna have to face?"  
  
Rei nodded in determination. "I could try."  
  
"Lets get to it then." Mina said, trying to smile, though she wasn't feeling very cheerful.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena's eyes opened sleepily as the afternoon light shone across her face, trying to shake off the foggy state she was in. As her mind cleared, she sighed happily, lifting her head off of Darien's chest to look at him, but still staying cuddled against him. She smiled as she watched him sleep. His hair was messy and he looked so peaceful at the moment, his breathing steady and his heartbeat beating under her hand. Hesitantly, she lifted her hand and brushed a lock of hair away that had fallen into his eyes, enjoying the silky feel of it on her fingertips. His eyes opened groggily and he smiled at her, not yet fully awake.  
  
"Hey." He murmured.  
  
"Hey yourself."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"A bit." She smiled warmly, sitting up slowly and flipping her loose hair away from her face. She glanced at the clock and sighed, wishing she could sleep forever and never get up. Darien sat up and hugged her from behind.  
  
"If everyone could hide away from the pains of reality in their dreams, there would be lots of people in a coma." She laughed at the last part, not expecting the joke but thankful that he wanted to cheer her up.  
  
"I guess. Do you wanna go to the arcade?" There were a lot of good memories of the time her and Molly had spent there, and Serena felt like she needed to be somewhere Molly and her had enjoyed. She wanted to remember Molly through the good times they spent together, not through her death.  
  
"Sure." Darien replied, instinctively knowing what she was thinking.  
  
They headed out of the apartment and to the arcade, hand in hand.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Not long, I know, but I've been having writers block. I'm trying to fill in the spaces so I can use the ideas I have for later in the story and plus I have to admit I've been working on my other story more lately. Sorry bout that. Anyway, I wanted to say thanks for your reviews! I'm glad to see people are actually interested in this story, especially since I didn't think I was doing all that great with it, but your reviews are a big boost in confidence. Please, please read and review!! 


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: Thank you for the reviews everybody! I'm sorry it's been taking me a while to get out chapters, but I've been getting a lot of homework lately. It really sucks. Unfortunately I can't afford to slack off, so I'll try and update each story regularly, but it may take a day or two. Anyhow, hope you like this next chapter!  
  
P.S: Check out my other two stories, Eclipse and To Ease The Pain! Oh yeah, and don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eliar approached the queen, bowing low in respect. "The best way to catch Sailor Moon off guard right now is to overwhelm her." She purred, swishing her tail behind her. "Varies mistake may come in handy after all."  
  
Beryl leaned back in her throne, propping her elbow up on the arm of her chair and leaning her chin in her hands. She waved her other hand in a careless manner, gesturing for Eliar to continue.  
  
Seeing she had the queens attention, she proceeded to relay her idea. "Her friends death is still too fresh in her mind right now. If we did something to make her grieve more we could easily defeat her, however we would have to attack right away."  
  
"And what do you suggest?"  
  
Eliar smiled. "We take away her protectors. All of them all at once. Then, before she has a chance to become determined to save them, we strike her down."  
  
Queen Beryl sighed in agitation. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Then again, it was either do something now and have a confrontation where she had the upper hand, or do nothing and wait for a confrontation to happen where Sailor Moon had the upper hand. "We have no choice. I'm giving you full charge over this operation. Do what you must."  
  
Eliar bowed, hiding the satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena got another quarter out of her pocket and stuck it in the racing game, pushing the continue button. Darien had gone somewhere in the back with Andy, talking about something in private. The race started and she began the game, getting into first in a matter of seconds.  
  
It's funny how you do so much better at a game when you don't pay attention to it. If anyone had really looked, they would have noticed she wasn't looking at the screen at all. Instead, she was staring at nothing. Completely blanked out, unaware of everything but her own thoughts, even as she continued to win first place over and over.  
  
She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed, seemingly in slow motion, before opening them again and getting another quarter. She paused, staring at the blinking words. Continue? She snorted before pushing the coin into the slot, meanwhile thinking one word while the race began.  
  
No.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Four girls sat in front of a roaring fire, heads bowed and frames rigid as they chanted completely in-sync. The flames suddenly exploded upward, fed by their concentrated energy, flashing the colours of each girls planetary symbol. The chanting ceased as a vision began to form in the centre of the flames.  
  
The vision was wavery at first, like looking at something through water, but soon it cleared enough to see every detail.  
  
There was a youma that looked like a cross between a tiger and girl, swishing her tail from side to side behind her. Trees and shrubs surrounded the path she stood on, the light casting shadows across the ground. She was saying something to Sailor Moon, who stood alone at the park holding an injured arm. Sailor Moon collapsed and the youma disappeared. The scene went black and was replaced with a vision of blood splattered on what looked like a cavern floor before a blinding light flashed, forcing all four girls out of their concentrated state and back to reality.  
  
"What do you suppose…" Lita trailed off, looking over to Mina, who sat beside her. Mina just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
"That was majorly intense." She whispered.  
  
Amy nodded. "By the shadows on the ground and the scenery, I'd say the first vision was taking place at the park in around," she glanced at her watch, "an hour. We had better find Serena. And fast."  
  
Rei glanced at the three girls in front of her, a frown on her face. "What about the second vision?" They all looked at each other, worry evident in their expressions. Rei shook her head slowly. "I don't like this guys. It doesn't feel right."  
  
"Well there isn't anything we can do about it now." Lita shrugged, standing and stretching her cramped legs. "I say we go find Serena and just let things unfold as they will. Didn't you guys notice we weren't with Sailor Moon? I think we had better find her right away, cause I sure don't want her fighting alone."  
  
Mina swiftly stood, digging around in her pockets for something. "Mrs. Tsukino told me she's staying with Darien for a while." Her hand paused at her front pocket and she grinned. "Ahah!" She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and held it out triumphantly. "She gave me his number this morning."  
  
Amy stared at her, shocked. "Serena's staying at Darien's? And her parents are letting her?" Mina nodded.  
  
"Yeah well, Mrs. Tsukino says she trusts Serena and knows she wouldn't do anything bad."  
  
Rei grabbed the phone and tossed it to Mina. "Phone Darien's and see if they're home while I go change into some street clothes."  
  
Mina dialled the number and let it ring until the answering machine picked up, not bothering to leave a message before hanging up. "No luck. Where else should we look?"  
  
"The only other two places Serena would usually be on a weekend is the arcade or the park." Amy suggested, taking the phone from Mina and hanging it back up. "Which one should we try first?"  
  
"Arcade." Mina and Lita said at the same time, giggling a bit when they did. Rei came back into the room and grabbed her shoes, which she had left by the door.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We're off to the arcade." Lita replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena sat at the counter, one elbow propped up on top with her chin resting on her hand as she lazily swung her feet, twirling a straw between her fingers with her other hand. It had been quite a while since she had run out of quarters. She sighed heavily, looking at the sundae Darien had bought her, but not eating any.  
  
"What's wrong Meatball Head?" Darien asked, trying to lighten the mood. Serena smiled up at him, though it didn't reach her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Just not hungry at the moment I guess." He nodded, choosing not to say anything.  
  
They sat in silence for a while, each thinking their separate thoughts, before Darien finally stood and grabbed Serena's hand, pulling her up with him. He was going to cheer her up if it killed him! "How about we go rent a movie or something? A comedy?" Serena looked a bit doubtful, but he pulled her towards the door before she could say anything. "Come on Sere, it'll be fun. Just me and you, okay?"  
  
"Alright." She agreed, looping an arm through his. The automatic doors of the arcade slid open and they stepped out, only to come face to face with Mina, Lita, Amy, and Rei.  
  
After getting over her surprise, Rei placed her hand on Serena's arm and gave her a meaningful look. "Serena, I'm glad we found you. We, uhh, have something we need to talk to you about. You know, the usual business."  
  
Serena just gave them a blank look. Why were they avoiding telling her straight out what the Sailor Scouts needed for? She looked over at Darien, who just shrugged, then she suddenly realized the problem. She hadn't told the Scouts he was Tuxedo Mask yet.  
  
"Umm, guys? You can come right out and say what you need, he'd find out anyway you know." They all gave her a blank stare and she nervously scratched the back of her head. "He's, uhh, Tuxedo Mask."  
  
All eyes widened in surprise. "What?!"  
  
"Yea, well…" Serena just trailed off, not really feeling the need to explain further. "Anyway, what's going on?"  
  
Rei motioned for them to start walking to the park while she talked. "We did a fire reading and found out that there's going to be a youma attack at the park. It looked pretty serious." She left out anything about the second vision and made it clear to the others they weren't to say anything about it either. Serena had enough to worry about at the moment without having to think about something they may be able to prevent themselves.  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence, except for when they were a block from their destination, where they entered an ally and transformed. The Sailor Scouts ran into the strangely empty park, cautiously looking around.  
  
"Something's seriously wrong." Venus whispered, the silence making her nervous. Where was everybody? And where was the enemy?  
  
Her question would soon be answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well? Tell me what you think. 


	14. Chapter 14

A.N: Hello! I thought I better get a chapter out for this story, since it's been a few days. Sorry!! *Gets down on both knees and holds hands out in front of her in begging motion* Forgive me, Please!! Guess what? My gueni-pigs birthday was today! It's been exactly a year since I've had him. He's such a cutie, all tiny and black with a white crescent looking patch on the left side of his neck that reaches all the way under his chin! (that's why I bought him) His name's Shady! Anyway, enough about my pet…Thank you soo much for the reviews, they were super awesome!! Hope this chapter is worth the delay…  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sailor Moon slowly walked to the front of the group, taking a deep breath as she tried to sense exactly what was wrong. Turning around slowly, she studied every part of the park in view, but nothing seemed to be out of place besides the lack of people. Nervously, she dug the toe of her silver boots into the dirt, biting her lip as the tension grew. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whipping around and almost attacking Sailor Mercury, who had snuck up behind her unintentionally.  
  
"I'm sorry Sailor Moon, I just thought you should know I can't pick up any readings of Negative energy. Maybe I was wrong?" She looked unsure, but it was possible her whole theory was off.  
  
Sailor Moon didn't say anything, in fact, she wasn't even paying attention. She was looking over Mercury's shoulder, staring at the foot of a nearby tree.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" Mercury reached to touch her shoulder, but she jerked back out of reach, shocking the Scout's and Tuxedo Mask. Mercury lowered her hand slowly, hurt at the reaction and the thought that her best friend didn't even want her to touch her. Sailor Moon seemed to snap out of it when she saw her friends expression, stepping closer and drawing her into a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy. I…I don't know why I did that. It didn't mean anything, honest!" She whispered, on the verge of tears. *What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting so messed up?* She closed her eyes tightly, burying her face in Sailor Mercury's shoulder.  
  
Sailor Mercury stood, not knowing what to do, just returning the hug. "It's okay." Sailor Moon released her and stepped back, nodding at nothing in particular. All four Scout's shared a glance, wondering what was going on to make their princess act so weird.  
  
They never got the chance to ask however, because dark purple mist began to form slightly above them, solidifying into a youma that looked half human half tiger. Immediately, each Scout readied themselves to call on their attack, including Tuxedo Mask, who had moved up behind Sailor Moon.  
  
The youma looked down at them and laughed, swishing her tail behind her and pushing her long, thick hair over her shoulder. "Oh, sorry. I have no corny speech, so let's just get to yours so I can kill you." She smiled, lowering to the ground about two yards in front of the group.  
  
Sailor Mars stepped forward, her fists clenched at her sides. "Who are you?" She growled through clenched teeth, forcing herself to restrain from attacking before finding out exactly what she was up against. The youma laughed again, standing with her weight on one foot and her hand on her hip.  
  
"I'm Beryl's newest general." She purred proudly, smirking as if she knew some great secret. "Eliar." She bowed mockingly.  
  
"Enough of this, let's get it over with!" Jupiter stepped forward, crossing her arms and raising them, focusing her power in her tiara to charge her main attack. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Lightning shot out towards Eliar, but she simply laughed and disappeared, reappearing a few feet to the groups left.  
  
"What's wrong, don't feel like having a friendly chat first?" She taunted, obviously enjoying herself.  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus both charged their main attacks, deciding to try a combination.  
  
"Venus Love Chain…"  
  
"Mars Fire…"  
  
"Encircle!"  
  
"Ignite!"  
  
A golden chain of linked hearts surrounded by flames shot towards their target, but once again, Eliar laughed and disappeared, but this time Sailor Mercury was ready for her. As soon as she spotted the dark mist forming, she readied her attack.  
  
"Shabon Spray!" Freezing water shot forth from her hands and caught the youma off guard, slamming into her chest and knocking her back. Tuxedo Mask took this as his chance and formed a black rose in his hand, hurling it towards Eliar.  
  
When it hit, it expanded into vines covered in black roses, which wrapped around the youma and trapped her arms to her side and bound her legs together, leaving her supposedly helpless. Eliar just laughed, extending long claws and slicing through the vines in mere seconds, flipping herself up onto her feet.  
  
"This is much too easy." Raising her arms, she formed a ball of energy and hurtled it at the Scouts, forcing them to dodge. When they did so, she shouted something incomprehensible and before the Scouts knew what happened, chains shot out of the ground bellow and wrapped around them, pulling them under the earth, which seemed to swallow them. All of them that is, except for Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon cried out, digging frantically at the earth with her hands and ignoring the oncoming ball of energy headed towards her.  
  
Luckily, Tuxedo Mask pushed her out of the way, taking the brunt of the hit between his shoulder blades, which unluckily knocked him into a tree unconscious. Sailor Moon just sat there, frozen in place with wide tearing eyes. Eliar laughed again, enjoying herself tremendously. Confidently, she walked over to the fallen soldier, who was on her hands and knees, and kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking her down without even the slightest effort.  
  
"Sailor Moon. Where are you now? Without your friends…your Tuxedo Mask…You are absolutely nothing without those who would protect you. They would lay their lives down for your safety, and now they have. And look at you. Such a waste, but then again, it was amusing." Eliar crouched down to her, smirking as she watched silent tears fall one by one. "You're no champion. You're nothing." Dark energy formed in her hand, shifting into a sharp blade which she raised, ready to slice Sailor Moon's throat. "Goodbye moon princess." She hissed.  
  
Sailor Moon rolled to move out of the way, not moving quick enough to avoid the blade from slicing a deep wound down her left arm. Struggling to her feet, she staggered back onto the path of the park, clutching her arm and ignoring the blood running over her fingers as she glared at her tormentor. Eliar just stood, watching as her victim began swaying, weakened from the deep wound.  
  
"I could kill you now if I so chose, but I think I'd like to keep you alive for a while longer." She paused, smiling as she began to fade. "After all, there are worse things then death."  
  
Sailor Moon tried to speak, but her vision began to turn black and she could feel herself falling, collapsing onto the ground. Second's later, her transformation could no longer hold and she was once again Serena Tsukino.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Venus struggled to raise her head, taking in a sharp breath as she felt the stiffness of her body protest to her actions. She could tell without looking that she was chained to a wall or something, bound by her wrists above her head and her ankles. Groaning slightly, she opened her eyes and waited for her vision to focus.  
  
Each Scout was bound to a huge slab of marble standing upright in a large circle, all chained in the same way and able to see their fellow fighter easily from their position. Sailor Jupiter was the only other one awake, and she was struggling against the chains as hard as she possibly could, ignoring the fact the cold metal was cutting into her flesh.  
  
Both stilled instantly as the sound of footsteps came from somewhere behind them, steadily getting louder as they came closer. Venus caught Jupiter's attention and mouthed something to her, getting a short nod in reply. Both girls dropped their heads, pretending to still be unconscious as whoever had come into the room moved to the centre of the circle.  
  
Queen Beryl leaned her staff on the ground as she studied her enemies, gazing longer at Venus and Jupiter then the other two. Shaking her head, she glared at the two and spoke in a low voice. "I know your awake. You really think you can fool me? Don't be stupid."  
  
Jupiter growled and clenched her fists. "You're the one who's stupid if you think your gonna get away with this Beryl! We will defeat you, make no mistake of that!" Beryl swept her staff out towards Jupiter, striking her across the face and watching in satisfaction as blood splattered across the cavern floor.  
  
"I don't make mistakes." She hissed, getting ready to strike again. She seriously needed to vent some anger, and these four would be the perfect target.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well? It's the weekend, so I'll get a new chapter out before Monday and it'll be longer. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: Sorry I couldn't update in so long. I got grounded because I skipped a few classes last week and I wasn't aloud on the net for two weeks. (I'm making a really angry face right now, cause my skipping classes had nothing to do with my computer! Why couldn't they have just taken my TV?!) Man, you'd think parents would understand, after all, they were teenagers once. But I guess it could have been worse. Anyhow, thank you so much for the reviews, and I am sorry it took so long (I hate it when it takes people forever to update. It's so frustrating, especially since the story is usually left at a cliff hanger). Hope you like this chapter, and please read and review. A part of the below story was inspired by a Buffy episode. (all you B-fans know what I'm talkin about! Wasn't that the most awesome episode?)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Darien groaned and shifted his position so he was lying on his side, wincing in pain as the throbbing in the back of his head and his shoulders increased. Furrowing his brows in concentration, he tried to remember what had happened to him to make him hurt like this.  
  
The first thing he remembered was that he had been with Serena at the arcade, and then when they had gone to leave the scouts had stopped them and told them something was up. His eyes slowly opened as he recalled everything that had happened from that time until the moment he had pushed Serena out of the way of that blast.  
  
*Oh god! Serena!* Darien shot up, standing on unsteady feet and leaning on what he could now see was a hospital bed. He looked around, disoriented, briefly wondering how he had gotten to the hospital in the first place. No matter. If he was here, then Serena must be nearby. Looking at the hospital gown he wore in distaste, he studied the room and sighed in relief when he spotted his clothes. Grabbing them, he put them on as fast as he could without falling over and tore out of the room, searching for a nurse or doctor that could help him find his Meatball Head.  
  
Skidding down the hall, he slid to a stop in front of a desk and breathlessly leaned against it, ignoring the look the girl behind it was giving him. "Do you…know where…Serena Tsukino is?"  
  
The nurse typed in the name and scanned the file that popped up, her face growing solemn as she read it's contents. She looked up at the man in front of the counter and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry sir, but only family may see that particular patient. She was in very serious condition when we found her."  
  
Darien's heart seemed to stop for a moment as he wondered what had happened to her after he had been knocked out. Thinking quickly, he looked at the nurse with a pleading expression. "I'm her fiancé." He choked out, thinking to himself that it wasn't really a lie since he planned on proposing soon anyway. In fact, that was what he had been talking to Andrew about well Serena had been busy playing games. "Please…tell me where I can find her?"  
  
The nurse looked up at him sympathetically, nodding slightly. "Of course sir, she's in room 423. Its straight down that hall and on your right." She pointed.  
  
Darien muttered his thanks and ran in the direction she had said to go, frantically searching for the room. His heart felt like it was in his throat, making it hard to swallow. Why was Serena in critical condition? What had happened to her after he had hit the tree? He cursed himself over and over that he hadn't been there to protect her. It was his fault she was hurt. He had sworn to always be there when she needed him, to protect her from the Negaverse, and he had failed.  
  
His eyes rested on a door labelled 423 and he came to a stop, hesitating with his hand on the door knob. He sucked in a deep breath and held it for a moment, trying to prepare himself for what was behind the door, imagining the worst and hoping for the best. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped into the room, closing it behind him. Looking over to the bed he froze and stopped half way towards the bed, shaking his head sadly.  
  
Serena's left arm was hooked up to an iv and was resting by her side, a large cut running diagonally from her shoulder almost to her elbow was stitched together. There hadn't been enough blood loss for her to need it replaced, but there had been enough to considerably weaken her and ensure she wouldn't be getting up too soon. Her skin was pale and clammy and her lips were dry and cracked, large dark circles rested under her eyes. The only visible bruise on her was one on her right temple, barely noticeable except for the yellowish colour.  
  
Walking over to her right side, he lifted her hand in both of his and kissed her palm, smoothing back her damp hair and gazing at her face. Her breath was coming out in shallow gasps and her pulse beneath his fingers was irregular and faint. Something was wrong.  
  
Frowning, he sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her in confusion. A wave of dizziness washed over him and he slumped forward, passing out beside Serena while still holding her hand to his chest.  
  
*In Serena's mind*  
  
Darien stood in a bedroom he soon recognized as Serena's. Pale pink walls were covered in pictures of her and her friends, and little plastic stars that glowed in the dark stuck to her roof. The rug was light blue, and a few stuffed animals were scattered around as well as some manga. A white, pale pink and silver dresser adorned with a vanity mirror stood at one wall, various things the average teenage girl owned spread across the top, and the closet stood open across from it, some clothes neatly hanging well others were strewn across it's floor. A white and pale pink night stand stood beside the bed with a silver desk lamp and a matching phone, and the bed itself had a dark lavender comforter that had bunny's and moons stitched all over it, light from the window at its end falling in a striped pattern across it because of the light blue blinds.  
  
His gaze stayed on the bed, looking in confusion at it's occupant's motionless form. She lay with her eyes open, staring at the roof and transformed into Sailor Moon. He was more then a little confused, thinking they had just been at the hospital, but everything seemed so real.  
  
Sailor Moon slowly sat up and stood, moving like she was sleep walking and unaware of her surroundings. "Meatball Head?" She ignored him and brushed past, opening her door and walking out. Darien followed, wondering what was going on.  
  
Expecting to be in a hall or something, he was completely caught off guard when he entered what looked like a cave, Sailor Moon standing not far to his left. She was staring ahead of her, a blank expression on her face as she watched a scene play out before them. He turned and did a double take at the gruesome sight.  
  
The remaining four Sailor Scout's were chained to the ground of the cavern floor, barely alive, Queen Beryl standing over them and holding her staff above their heads. Sailor Moon walked over to Beryl almost mechanically, stepping right into the queen of the Negaverse and merging into one being before Darien's horrified eyes. The staff raised and blinding light leapt out, destroying the scout's in a huge blast of energy. Darien cried out, not knowing what was happening, but everything suddenly shifted and he stood in the arcade.  
  
Serena was playing one of the many racing games, winning the race and almost double lapping half of the cars. *This must have been before the attack.* Suddenly it all made sense. Him and Serena shared a link that connected their heart, mind and body. That weird vibe he had gotten before falling unconscious must have been the link telling him something was wrong with Serena emotionally, not just physically. He had somehow connected his mind with hers and was now seeing what her mind was creating. With new understanding, he focused back on the girl sitting at the game.  
  
Moving closer, he realized she wasn't even paying attention to the race, and was instead staring blankly ahead into space. He was about to say something when the scene again shifted and he was once again in her bedroom exactly the same as before.  
  
"Sailor Moon, what's going on?" She didn't answer, only slowly sat up and stood, moving like she was sleep walking and unaware of her surroundings. "Meatball Head?" She ignored him again and brushed past, opening her door and walking out. Following quickly, he ran after her and grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could move towards Beryl.  
  
She half turned to him and lifted her hand, making a sweeping motion with her wrist that caused some sort of large force to throw him away from her. "Sailor Moon, stop this! What are you doing?" She ignored him and stepped towards Beryl, merging with her into one being and destroying her Scout's. Darien shut his eyes briefly, and when he opened them he was once again at the arcade.  
  
He moved directly behind her, about to say something, but decided against it and just watched in hopes of learning what was happening. Serena got another quarter out of her pocket and stuck it in the racing game, pushing the continue button. The race started and she began the game, getting into first in a matter of seconds. As the race progressed, it was clear she was going to win, but again he noticed she wasn't even paying attention. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed, seemingly in slow motion, before opening them again and getting another quarter. She paused, staring at the blinking words. Continue? She snorted before pushing the coin into the slot and selecting yes, a sad and defeated look on her face.  
  
Turning quickly, he stared at Sailor Moon as she began to get up from her bed. Determined to know what it was Serena was trying to show him, he leapt towards her and they both crashed onto the bed, Sailor Moon trapped beneath him.  
  
"Meatball Head, look at me!" He shouted, shaking her slightly, but getting no response. She was about to move her hand, but he caught her wrist and pressed it to her side. "Serena, please tell me what's happening." Her eyes focused on him for the first time, but she didn't answer. After a few moments, she nodded and he got up, following as she went through the door.  
  
Instead of being in the cavern, they had skipped to the scene of the arcade, Sailor Moon at his side as they watched Serena play the arcade game. "Watch." She murmured.  
  
The same scene kept repeating over and over.  
  
"I don't understand. What's so significant about this day?" Darien studied what was happening and just couldn't see why he was being shown this.  
  
She turned to him sadly. "Watch." She repeated. The vision was once more played out. He turned to her in frustration.  
  
"What is it about this vision I'm not seeing?"  
  
It was the Serena in front of the video game that answered. "This was the moment. The moment when it happened."  
  
He shook his head in confusion. "I still don't understand."  
  
Sailor Moon answered as the scene once again repeated. "This was the moment. The moment when I gave up. When I quit."  
  
Darien watched the vision again. Now, he could see it. The dead look in her eyes as she looked at the flashing word on the screen. Continue? Despite the fact she said yes, he suspected she was thinking the opposite. The expression on her face said it all. It was as if a light had turned on in his head and all the shadowed parts of him that understood were revealed. It all made sense. The Serena in the vision turned once again to Darien as the one beside him left to repeat what she had been doing before he had interrupted.  
  
"This was the day I killed my Scouts."  
  
His eyes widened and he looked down at Sailor Moon. So that was it. She was so upset over the loss of her scout's that she was blaming herself for their disappearance, thinking she had pretty much sentenced them to their deaths since she hadn't been able to stop Eliar. That would explain the vision of her helping Beryl kill her guards. He frowned in thought. She was stuck in a loop, destroying her sanity each time she acted out a scene, sinking further and further into depression.  
  
Suddenly afraid, Darien reached out for Sailor Moon, noticing they were once again in her bedroom. "Serena, you have to snap out of it!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Please. You're scouts aren't dead yet, but they will be if you don't wake up soon."  
  
"It's too late."  
  
"No it isn't! Trust me Meatball Head, we can save them. But only if you wake up. Please."  
  
Sailor Moon pulled away, looking into his eyes. "But…"  
  
"They wouldn't give up on you, are you gonna give up on them?"  
  
A determined look came into her eyes and she shook her head. "Never." Darien could feel things beginning to fade, and knew he was going to lose his link with her mind soon. He was waking up.  
  
"Come back to us Sere." He whispered, before everything went black.  
  
*Back in reality*  
  
Darien slowly opened his eyes, just laying still for a moment and letting the fog in his mind clear. Sitting up, he looked down at Serena and sighed warily as he saw she hadn't woken yet. *Come on Serena. Come back to me.*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Mars glared at the youma before the group, thinking any number of nasty things she would to her when she got loose. Her fists were clenched and her head held high, even though she bled profusely from the many lashes all over her body, her fuku in tatters. "I will kill you for this Eliar, you realize that right?" She growled, her voice slightly strained from the screams she had been unable to repress.  
  
Eliar turned from her current victim, Sailor Mercury, and glared back at the fiery priestess. "Not if I kill you first." She smirked. "I must say, I admire your spirit, but it is getting quite annoying." She twisted the whip she held in her hands, her head tilted to the side. "If you speak again, I'll torture one of your precious friends ten times worse then I have been." She looked over her shoulder at Mercury. "If you ask me, it doesn't look like they could take much more."  
  
Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes hatefully, but didn't speak. None of them were in very good shape, but Venus and Mercury were definitely worse of then the other two. Venus had a large slice down one leg, as well as wounds from the whip, and she had passed out from the sight of all the blood around the four. Mercury had completely lost her voice from screaming, which was understandable since Eliar seemed to like drawing pictures in the flesh of her stomach with her razor sharp claws.  
  
Jupiter looked over to Mars and shook her head, tears of frustration welling in her eyes. "Please Serena, come soon. We can't hold out much longer." She murmured.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well? Please, please, please, please, please read and review!! The more reviews, the more inspiration I'll have to write! 


	16. Chapter 16

A.N: *Whispering* Shhh! I'm supposed to be grounded from the computer, but I just had to post this! Hope you like it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Beryl leaned back on her throne, tracing the edge of the arm rests with her fingers sub-consciously. Looking at her you might think she was in a tolerant mood. However, the simple fact that she was neither frowning, nor glaring, had absolutely nothing to do with her mood.  
  
No, she hadn't yelled or ranted in a while. And no, she hadn't destroyed one of her followers in an angry rage.  
  
That wasn't always a good thing.  
  
Her anger was building, rapidly turning into a torrent of rage that consumed every part of her. Why exactly was she angry?  
  
Perhaps it was because she had yet to kill Sailor Moon. It could even have been because the Scout's were still alive, stubbornly hanging on to their pitiful existence no matter how much Eliar tormented them. If her anger was simply because of that, she could have easily killed them herself, but as it stood, she wanted them to suffer. She wanted them to see their leader die before they followed.  
  
No, that had little to do with it. She was angry because she knew, even if she had wanted to deny it, that she had lost. Ever since the moon brat's friend had been attacked, she had known she had lost. In the Silver Millennium, it had been the queen's anguish and deep sadness that had given her the strength to avenge her daughters death, as well as those that had protected her. It had givin the queen the power that had completely obliterated her forces, destroying her army in barely a fraction of the time it had taken to attack.  
  
Serenity was her mothers daughter, taking after her every aspect. She would come to fight, and she would use her heart and her crystal to destroy everything Beryl had worked so hard for.  
  
And chances are, she would win.  
  
Beryl was no fool. Sure she was stronger, and sure, for a while there it had looked like she would beat the moon princess…But Sailor Moon had also become stronger, and with her newfound need for vengeance, that power had almost tripled. She was not one to disillusion herself, and so she had been sitting in her throne for the last hour contemplating her fate.  
  
A cold smirk made its way to her face. Even if she would lose, Beryl planned on fighting her hardest, and if she couldn't kill Sailor Moon, she would at least kill her friends before the fight ended.  
  
Either way, Beryl planned on going out with a bang.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered slightly, opening slowly once the pain of the brightness in the room faded. Had it been real? Or had she just dreamed that Darien had been in her thoughts, breaking her out of her depression.  
  
A low moan scattered her thoughts and she turned her head, looking with slight surprise at Darien's sleeping form. He was slumped in a rather uncomfortable looking chair, his head resting in his folded arms at the edge of the hospital bed as he slept somewhat fitfully.  
  
How long had he been like that? Sitting up carefully, trying her hardest not to wake him up, Serena watched him sleep. There was a dull pounding in her head and her arm protested to every movement she made, but thanks to whatever pain killers they had given her, she was able to bare the slight discomfort. Reaching out, she tentively brushed a few stray locks of hair from Darien's closed eyes, barely touching his smooth skin with her fingertips.  
  
However, her slight touch had been enough to wake him, and before she had even had time to draw back her hand, it was grasped in both of his own. His eyes bore into hers, studying her carefully as if to make sure she was actually really there. "Serena?" His voice slightly wavered, coming out in barely a whisper. She nodded, leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you." Her tone was soft, and even as the words came out she was hugging him. He didn't need to ask her what for, he knew what she meant without her having to say a word.  
  
Pulling away after a brief moment, she threw off the hospital blankets and stood, somewhat shakily, pausing only to rip out the i.v in her arm before heading to where her clothes were. Darien got up in protest, rushing over to her, but she just smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"I can heal myself with the crystal. Don't worry about me Darien, I'm okay. Really."  
  
"But do you have enough strength?" He sat at the edge of the bed, watching her warily.  
  
Wordlessly, Serena concentrated until the Silver Crystal floated gently above her cupped hands. Darien watched as she closed her eyes and let a soft silver glow envelope her, causing her to lift slightly. Her visible wounds began to slowly disappear, healing before his very eyes until there was no longer a single flaw on her body. The glow dissipated, leaving a completely refreshed Serena standing before him.  
  
"See? I'm fine." The crystal disappeared and she picked up her clothes, heading into the bathroom only to return a few moments later. Darien stood and walked over to her, hugging her tightly to him as if she would vanish if he didn't. Understanding he had been worried, she let him hold her, taking the chance to let some of her magic flow into him and restore his strength through their contact.  
  
Darien could feel what she was doing, but he refused to release her. When the trickle of magic cut off, he slightly shifted away from her, just to lean down and softly kiss her lips, cherishing their silky feel.  
  
When he pulled away, Serena buried her head in his chest, clutching his shirt in her fists. "I love you, Darien." She whispered, her eye's closed.  
  
"I love you too, Serena" He murmured. Pulling away from him once again, she let the determination steel her features, her expression set in an oddly calm look.  
  
It was either now, or never. "How can we get into the Negaverse?" Her voice was oddly devoid of emotion, somewhat cold and seemingly uncaring.  
  
"The only way I can think of is to teleport." He frowned. "However, she will know once we get there."  
  
"We have no choice." Serena clasped her broach and whispered her transformation words, soon being replaced with the silver clad warrior of the moon. Darien, following her lead, pulled out a rose and became Tuxedo Mask, readying for her to make the first move.  
  
In the back of her mind, Serena wished she could say goodbye to Luna and Artimis, just in case, but she had no time to go looking for them. Sighing, she took Tuxedo Mask's hand and concentrated on getting to the Negaverse, following the feel of her scout's somewhat faded powers to find the location.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eliar laughed as Sailor Jupiter's head slumped down in defeat. Who would have thought she'd have so much fun in one day? Shaking the blood off of her whip, she turned to Sailor Mars, the most defiant scout in the group.  
  
Before she could do anything, she was interrupted by the sound of shoes clicking on the cavern floors, the dull noise echoing louder with each step. Turning, she was greeted by the sight of Queen Beryl coming to a stop before her, her eyes hard and angered.  
  
"If you feel a slight disturbance, like a shift in magic, I want you to kill all four of them. Immediately." She leaned forward slightly, her eyes narrowing. "That means don't stop to relish it, just do it. I want them dead the very minute after it's felt, do you understand?"  
  
Eliar bowed low, grinning. "Of course your majesty."  
  
Without replying, the queen turned and left, retreating back to her throne.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the sight of the object of her hate sitting directly across from her. Her grip on Tuxedo Mask's hand tightened slightly, drawing strength from him.  
  
Queen Beryl smiled coldly, standing with her staff loosely held in one hand. "So you've finally come."  
  
"No speeches Beryl! I didn't come here to talk, I came here to kill you. No more waiting." Sailor Moon's smile was just as cold.  
  
"Very well." Beryl raised her staff, twirling it while black energy built around her. Before Sailor Moon could do anything, Beryl had created copies of herself and it seemed she stood all around the two, each clone directly resembling the next. No move was made despite this however, and it seemed Beryl was waiting patiently for something to happen before she proceeded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Eliar froze when she felt the air around her crackle slightly with energy. This was what Beryl must have meant by feeling a disturbance.  
  
Frowning slightly that play time was over, she formed a blade of dark purple energy and moved over to the closest scout, Sailor Mercury. Smiling, she cold heartedly slit the young girls throat, before moving on to Venus.  
  
When she had done the same to all, she stepped back and admired her handiwork, laughing at the fact it had all been so easy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she collapsed to her hands and knees when a large amount of energy seemed to rip away from her. Crying out, she watched as four brightly colored streaks of energy exploded away from her and vanished. She knew what this meant.  
  
Her scouts were dead.  
  
Beryl, seeing her chance, stepped forward ahead of her copies, facing Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon from behind. Not uttering a sound, she formed a deadly looking spike of energy and sent it flying into Tuxedo Mask, watching in satisfaction as he sank to his knees, the spike going through his back and protruding through his stomach.  
  
It had been so incredibly easy.  
  
Sailor Moon stared at him in shock, watching in horror as he coughed up blood. Looking in her eyes, he smiled apologetically before slumping over on the cold ground.  
  
Screaming in rage, Sailor Moon stood and whirled on Beryl, sending a disc of silver energy hurtling at her enemy. With no time to react, Beryl was hit dead on and was thrown backwards to the ground, her copies vanishing.  
  
Not giving her the chance to raise, Sailor Moon pointed the index finger of one hand above her, the other hand pointing in Beryl's direction. "Moonbeam Strike!" Silver streaks of light shot down to the her raised hand, followed by swirls of energy making its way down one arm and to the other, building up in the hand pointing to the queen. A beam of silver light shot towards Beryl, but she had blocked it at the last minute with her staff.  
  
So caught up in her grief, Sailor Moon barely noticed as Beryl hit her with an attack of her own. All she wanted was for this to end. All of this. Her life had been stolen from her, replaced with a constant war that had lasted a thousand years. Would she ever have peace? Her friends were dead. Her love was lying at her feet. She had nothing more to give. When she fought, she fought for love and justice, but where was the justice in how her life had been taken and destroyed so easily? Nothing could ever fix the fact it was all over. No matter the outcome, she had already lost.  
  
Closing her eyes, she brought the crystal forth, letting the power she was using transform her into the princess. She didn't want to bother fighting. Eventually, she would have resorted to this anyway, and seeing as how she had no reason to hold back, she just wanted to get it over with.  
  
Sending all her strength into the crystal, she used everything she had to command it to its final task.  
  
'Please, defeat the evil from this world. Make everything right.'  
  
There was a flash of light brighter then the sun, and with all of her energy used, Serenity's eyes went blank and her heart stopped as she collapsed to the floor beside her prince.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well, only one chapter left!! Please review, and depending on how many I get, I may update this story before the end of the week! 


	17. Chapter 17

A.N: FINAL CHAPTER!!! Thank you to those of you who reviewed, and I hope you like this ending.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The sunlight shone its way through an opened window, resting in glorious golden rays on a sleeping girl who's beauty matched its own. Stirring sluggishly, the young woman smiled softly and slowly opened her eyes, revealing stunning silver flecked, crystal blue orbs.  
  
Stretching, she brushed back a few strands of silvery blonde hair from her face and sat up, gazing blankly out the window.  
  
Why did this all feel so strange?  
  
Her thoughts scattered when a small warm body moved at her side. Smiling, she picked up the black feline and hugged her gently. "Good morning Luna." The cat purred in return and Serena rubbed her forehead fondly, pausing with her fingers barely brushing a certain spot in the centre.  
  
Hadn't there been some sort of mark there?  
  
Luna jumped out of Serena's arms, once again startling her back to reality. Shaking her head to clear the sleepy fog over her brain, Serena stood and crossed to her dresser, digging around in her clothes until she found a white mini skirt, baby blue tank top, and a light grey hoody that zipped up the front and said Brody in glittery silver letters on the back. Changing quickly, she brushed her hair and styled it in the usual twin buns before running downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino smiled as her daughter hurriedly grabbed an apple before throwing on her shoes and rushing out the door. Chuckling to herself, she shook her head and went back to wiping down the counters. "That girl. Always in a rush, as if she's out to save the world." Sighing, she scrubbed furiously at a stubborn spot before moving on to the stove.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena had ran all the way to the park before she finally stopped, walking around a bit to cool off before seating herself at an obviously well worn bench. This had always been her favourite spot. One of absolute peace and comfort, where she could always run to if she needed to sit and think, or even just sit for the fun of it. The lake shimmering in front of her, the leaves on the trees behind her slightly rustling in the wind, and sometimes a stray cherry blossom or two fluttering to the ground at her feet. And at night, it had a perfect view of the moon.  
  
Yes, this was definitely her favourite spot.  
  
However, she hadn't come here without a purpose, and so her expression was anything but blissful.  
  
Something had been bothering her all morning. Something she knew was important, but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. Long moments passed, until suddenly, she had wandered across the million dollar question.  
  
Did she want to remember?  
  
If her mind had gone through all this trouble to forget whatever it was she had forgotten, was it worth fighting to get the memories back? Closing her eyes, Serena leaned back onto the bench and sighed. If only she could have some kind of preview. Some kind of feeling to warn her if the memories were worth it, or if they were just too pain-filled to bother.  
  
A child's delighted laughter echoed through the park, making her open her eyes to see the cause. Across the lake, a father was twirling in circles as he held his daughter above him, laughing joyfully as she squealed in mock terror before giggling again. A smile spread across Serena's face and she watched the two play together until they moved down a path towards the ice cream vendor.  
  
Once again left to her thoughts, Serena moved to lean over the rail of the lake, watching as patches of light sparkled over its surface. An old friend had once told her that concentration was the key to finding anything. Who had that been anyway? Ah yes, it was Molly who told her that, after Serena had complained she wasn't going to ever find the part of her brain that solved math problems.  
  
A dull ache filled her heart when she thought of her friend, although she didn't really understand why. After all, she had just seen Molly a few day's ago. Hadn't she? Shaking her head in confusion, Serena closed her eyes and concentrated, searching for those elusive memories that taunted her mercilessly.  
  
A feeling of overwhelming pain came over her. Heart break, depression, and even sorrow attacking her every sense. As soon as it had come, it vanished, only to be replaced by the most wonderful feelings she had ever experienced. Feelings of caring and love, not from her, but from shadowed figures that she felt had been with her far beyond this existence. Then, those too were gone.  
  
Opening her eyes in surprise, she immediately knew this had been the so called 'preview' she had asked for. So now a new question formed.  
  
Was all of that pain worth the feeling of love and content she had experienced?  
  
That had to be one of the easiest question's she had ever answered. Raising her face to the sky, she opened her mind, bracing herself as the memories rushed back into her. Not only memories of her life as Serena, but also those of Serenity and Sailor Moon.  
  
Memories of the last few moments she had last been alive.  
  
Realization hit. Her eyes widened and she took off running, headed to the opposite end of the park. The end a certain apartment building was located on. Five minutes later, she burst through the buildings doors and rushed to the stairs, not even bothering to wait for the elevator. Soon she was bracing a hand against the wall as she leaned against it and caught her breath. Staring at the door number, she hesitated before finally knocking, fingers crossed and eyes shining with hope.  
  
She didn't have to wait long before the door opened, revealing a tall man with silky black hair the most amazing blue eyes. Serena froze, not knowing what to do. Did he remember what happened? Did he remember her? A smile broke out on his face and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him.  
  
Tears of relief welled up in her eyes as she pulled him closer to her, thanking whatever god it was that had let him walk into her life. "You remembered." Her voice was soft and shaky, barely over a whisper.  
  
Darien loosened his grip enough for her to be able to look up at him. His eyes were serious and his voice filled with emotion. "How could I forget the most important thing in my life." A tear of pure happiness slid down her cheek before Darien softly wiped it away. "I love you Serena. I would never want to forget you, even if you had chosen to forget me."  
  
"Oh Darien…" She was stopped mid-sentence when his lips were pressed gently to her own, briefly making her forget what she had been thinking. When he pulled away, she smiled blissfully and rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of him so close to her.  
  
Long moments passed as the two held each other, before Serena half reluctantly pulled away. "I have to see if-"  
  
"I know. I'll drive you to the arcade." Serena leaned forward and kissed him passionately, catching him off guard.  
  
"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. I love you so much." She was sobbing now. Not tears of joy, but tears of heartfelt agony. She had almost lost him. Beryl had almost killed him – correction, Beryl had killed him – and it had been the Silver Crystal that had brought them back together.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The arcade doors slid open as a young couple walked through, the girl eagerly looking around for a few familiar faces. The guy was the first one to spot who they were looking for however, and pointed them out to his partner. Suddenly hesitating, the girl tried to leave, but the guy pulled her to a booth four people occupied. All eyes turned to them and there was an awkward moment of silence.  
  
Mina stood slowly, studying Serena's slightly frightened gaze. Without a word, she threw her arms around her and began to cry, quickly followed by Lita, Rei, and Amy. Rei wiped away her tears and smiled at her friend. "It's so good to see you again Meatball Head."  
  
Serena laughed and playfully smacked Rei's arm. Not even a second later, her eyes softened. "You all chose to remember. Even after what you must have been through, you still-"  
  
"Your our best friend Serena, we'll always choose you." Amy smiled widely, winking. "Even over homework." Everyone laughed again, revelling in the perfection of the moment. An hour later, Serena stood to go to the counter, cheerfully waving to Andrew.  
  
He smiled and walked over, leaning against the counter. "Hey Serena, what'll it be?"  
  
"Four cokes, a sprite, and a coffee." She chirped happily.  
  
"And what should I get for your friends?"  
  
Serena glared at him as he chuckled, deciding to not even dignify that with an answer. She was about to call out to Darien, but her voice died in her throat when she turned around.  
  
"Hi Serena. I missed you." Serena just stared, not knowing what to say. Warm arms wrapped around her and she automatically hugged back.  
  
"How…?"  
  
"It was your wish Serena. You wished to make everything right, and so I was brought back." Serena's grip tightened and tears once again filled her eyes.  
  
"I missed you so much Molly. Oh god, did I ever miss you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena closed the door softly, touching her tingling lips sub- consciously. Heading up the stairs, she closed the door to her room behind her and flopped down on the bed. Luna jumped onto her lap, purring softly. Sadly Serena cuddled her, brushing her fingers over the spot her crescent moon had once been.  
  
The Silver Crystal had done exactly as she had asked. All the evil in the world had been completely destroyed, but to balance it out, a sacrifice of good had to be made. The Sailor Scouts no longer existed, and neither did Tuxedo Mask. Without anyone to train and guard, Luna and Artimis had also been sacrificed in a way. They still existed, but they were now normal cat's, their human conscious' dormant until the day they were once again called forth. The crystal had even given them the choice to forget all of the things that had ever gone wrong, but of course, they never could. It would be a shame to not remember all the hard earned victories and the close calls.  
  
Serena would miss Luna terribly, but she had no other choice. She now had the normal life she had wished so hard for. All of her friends were back, and the love of her life would always be with her. She finally had peace. Pure and total happiness. Looking back on the year, she remembered something her mother had told her.  
  
'If you think of everything that has happened to you over the year, and it doesn't make you cry tears of joy, then that year has been wasted. It's only when pure and total happiness has found you, that you know everything is going to be fine.'  
  
Yes. Everything was going to turn out great. Why else would she be crying.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A.N: Well, *sniff* that's it. It's finished! I want to say thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed and to everyone who has stuck with my story till the end! It was great to see that so many people liked it, and I just hope you find the end satisfying. Even though the story is done, I would love it if everyone reviewed!! Please, please, please?! Well, I guess this is goodbye! *sniff* Review! 


End file.
